I Must Be Dreaming
by MelanieChambers104
Summary: Summary: AU - Dan, Chuck, Nate and Serena are best friends and have been ever since they were little. They tell each other everything and would never hurt one another. That is until Dan begins dating Blair Waldorf, the new girl on Chuck's radar... T/M
1. Prologue

I Must Be Dreaming: Prologue

Summary: AU - Dan, Chuck, Nate and Serena are best friends and have been ever since they were little. They tell each other everything and would never even dream of hurting one another. That is until Dan begins dating Blair Waldorf, the new girl on Chuck's radar… *lies, affairs, deception, lust and scheming* This is mostly a Chair fic but will include others!

A/N - This story is quite AU but I will try my hardest to keep the characters as similar as possible to how they are in the show. In this story Serena and Vanessa are biological sisters and their mother Lily is married to Bart Bass, making the both of them Chuck's step-siblings.

The story starts with Serena and Nate as a couple, Dan in a relationship with Blair and Chuck being his womanizing self. Also, Jenny and Eric do not exist in this story. Hope you enjoy!

PS - This story is based roughly on the song "I Must Be Dreaming" by The Maine, think this song is so perfect for them!

XOXO

_Spotted: Serena Van Der Woodsen, stumbling out of PJ Clarke's way past her bedtime. I'm __sure__ new daddy Bass will have something to say about that! Back to your old ways S? And here I was thinking that things were starting to get a little boring around here - but you never let us down now do you S? Keep your eyes peeled Manhattan! You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

Rolling her eyes, Serena deftly slipped her phone back into her bag, silently grimacing at the horrific photo of herself that was no doubt the talk of the UES by now. She could feel the burning, judgemental gazes as she walked along the sidewalk briskly, keeping her head held high. So what? She'd gone out for a few drinks, what was so wrong about that? A couple martinis and suddenly she had slipped back to her "old ways"? The nerve of it all!

Tossing her long blonde locks over her shoulder, she took a sip of her cappuccino, praying that her raging headache would soon blow over. Okay so she'd admit, maybe she had been pushing her luck a little, going out on a school night, getting drun- _tipsy_… getting _tipsy, _at a dive bar and staggering through the door of her penthouse at 3am, four hours past curfew. There was no doubt that Bart would be positively furious when he found out and she couldn't blame him, but she'd needed to do it, needed to take her mind off _her _if only for a matter of few hours…

She was so lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't heard the limo pull up beside the sidewalk, hadn't heard the rapid steps trying to catch up with her… hadn't heard him calling out,

"Serena!" Chuck's forceful voice cut through her racing mind and brought a small smile to her lips. She turned around leisurely, her amused eyes locking with his soft caramel ones. He straightened out his appearance quickly, running a hand through his hair and tugging his tie back into place, his signature smirk firmly in place.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Upper East Side's very own Hugh Hefner, the one and only Chuck Bass." Serena chuckled, embracing him in a small hug, nothing too _friendly_. Despite him being her stepbrother, she would never expect him to give up with the witty innuendos and so did not intend to create a situation where one could be used.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Upper East Side's very own Lindsey Lohan, the _marvellous_ Serena Van Der Woodsen." Chuck retorted speedily, his tone playful, yet at the same time mocking, "I must say I'm surprised, you lasted longer than I expected. Almost a saint for a year there _sis_, what brought our resident bad girl back?" he smirked widely whilst she just groaned and blushed in shame.

"Dear God, not you to! I've had enough from Gossip Girl already today, I do not need you on my case too!" she slipped her arm through his, gently pulling him along with her towards the gates of Constance, Chuck laughing softly next to her. He fell into step beside her, extracting her arm from his as they walked in comfortable silence over the smooth concrete below, the only sound between the two of them the _*click, clack*_ of Serena's polished, black Louboutins as she strutted down the street.

She looked effortlessly flawless as always. Her hair was loose, cascading around her shoulders messily and she wore a very simple navy pleated skirt with her school blouse un-tucked, a knitted grey Bendel's cardigan hanging carelessly on her shoulders. It was one thing that most girls envied about her, her ability to wear the plainest of items yet make them compliment her beauty in every way possible.

Chuck stole a quick glance at Serena, noting the sunglasses that were pulled firmly over her eyes, blocking out the shining sun, the cappuccino in hand and the way her brow was creased into a slight frown… her appearance screamed hangover. He had to admit, he was genuinely surprised when he saw the Gossip Girl blast. Serena had been so… _good_ all year and he had honestly begun to believe that she was over her old ways. Yet, looking at her now, the look of supposed calmness attempting to mask the distress on her face, he knew without her even hinting at it, that something was up.

"What is it that's gotten you so stressed?" he asked calmly, as if it was the most casual question in the world. Serena sighed, folding away her sunglasses and rubbing her hand against her temple.

"As if you don't already know…" she mumbled, taking a large gulp of her drink, silently wishing that it was something a lot stronger and more numbing than a simple coffee. Chuck gazed at her with a look of genuine confusion, not bothering to ask again, instead just waiting for her to tell him in her own time. Her eyes met his for a brief moment and she felt comforted looking into the eyes of one of her best friends, her _brother. _There was no need in the "step" part as she had already considered him a sibling long before their parents had gotten hitched.

"She's coming back… tomorrow." she breathed, tearing her eyes away from his and focusing them back on the fast approaching iron gates before her. Chuck's eyes widened slightly, taken aback by this news. He had expected Nate to have fucked up once again and Serena was trying to garner his attention by doing her "I'm-gonna-show-you-what-you're-missing-out-on" act. But _this_, he hadn't been expecting this at all…

"But, it's only been a year?" he questioned, his brows knitted slightly. Serena responded with a silent shrug, draining the rest of her drink before tossing the container into a nearby bin, straightening out her ever-shortening skirt.

"Who knows what's going on in her head? It's Vanessa, I've never exactly been able to read her like a book have I?" she snapped, her eyes hardening at the simple mention of her name, "Anyway, I don't want to talk about her right now, today is a _beautiful _day and I intend on soaking up every moment of it!" she smiled at him warmly, the scowl now a distant memory, replaced with her million dollar smile.

"I couldn't agree more." he nudged her gently, before setting off towards the Mett-Steps where Nate and Dan would no doubt, be waiting for their arrival. They sauntered through the mass of students and through the doors that led to the Mett-Steps where, sure enough, Nate was sat, textbook in hand, a puzzled look etched onto his face. Serena surveyed the area silently, confused as to why Dan was not there. He was _always_ the punctual one, on time to everything so it was an odd occurrence when they arrived before him.

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind she slid in beside Nate soundlessly, before leaning over to place a soft peck on his lips. Chuck looked on in disgust as Nate then, pulled Serena closer to him before giving her a proper greeting, by ramming his tongue down her throat no doubt.

"Jesus guys, not in front of me alright, I can already feel my stomach turning…" Chuck grumbled, taking a seat beside Serena, his glare burning the back of her head. She giggled softly, pressing a series of soft kisses against Nate's mouth, his textbook now a million miles away as he lavished his best friends sister with a strong intensity. Chuck made a gagging sound, narrowing his eyes at them as Serena pulled away to face him, a self-satisfied smile plastered all over her face.

"Lighten up Chuck," she teased, nudging him softly with her surprisingly sharp elbow, "It's not like Nate and I have never had the blessing of being the third wheel with your floozy of the hour while she's wrapped around you."

Nate laughed warmly, his eyes shining with amusement as Serena leaned her back into him, her eyes also glimmering with glee at her attempt of a witty comeback. Chuck, however as much he tried to hide it at first, couldn't help but let out a snigger at the pair of them… his best friends, two people who had been gifted with the ability to make you forget every trouble you had and make you feel like you were on top of the world.

They had always been the "golden ones" even from the youngest of ages, sailing through their lives comfortably whilst he was the dark, brooding child who had to fight for his fathers acceptance… fight for the acceptance of the man who was supposed to be biologically programmed to love him. From the outside he looked like he had it all. He was rich, handsome and had a legendary reputation in the bedroom. He was charming, witty and had a sort of aura of confidence that radiated off him that had women practically gagging for a taste of him. He was everyone's vision of perfection, but no one saw the scared and scarred little boy hidden beneath his bravado.

Of course Serena and Nate knew the mild story of the futile relationship he shared with his father but no one knew the whole story, he daren't tell anyone the full story… ever.

Of course, there were times when being around people who had such a free caring lives like Serena and Nate deemed to be a struggle he'd admit, but he would not give up a second of the time he had spent with either of them.

Snapping out of his thoughtful reverie, he was greeted by the sound of Serena's infectious laughter wafting through the air and he couldn't help his mouth to curve slightly at the corner at her.

Today was going to be a good day he could tell.

"Hey guys!" an enthusiastic voice chirped.

_Great. That was his day ruined._

Chuck rolled his eyes, trying his hardest to refrain from opening his mouth and saying something he would surely regret as Dan Humphrey appeared, striding up the steps, a cheesy smile playing at his lips.

"Dan, hey!" Serena quickly de-tangled herself from Nate's grasp as she rose to pull Dan into a warm greeting. Dan wrapped his arms around her passively, his thoughts too occupied by the visions of his doe-eyed beauty.

_It was time. _Dan decided, as his gaze swept over the three people gathered before him. He would tell them his news today. Extracting himself from Serena, he found a place to sit beside the group, turning his entire body to face them, excitement bubbling inside of him.

"Okay guys so… you've err… probably noticed that recently I've been pretty busy and, I guess I haven't been around as much-"

"It has truly been a pleasure Humphrey." Chuck muttered, pulling a cigarette out of his jacket, grinning at Dan. Despite them not having been the best of friends, or friends at all really, Chuck and Dan had always shared a sort of mutual understanding of the other and even though at times they absolutely loathed each other, the feeling never last long and was soon replaced with a kind of more… irksome feeling.

Dan rolled his eyes at Chuck briefly before he turned back to Nate and Serena, his cheesy grin plastered over his face again to continue his already tedious story.

"As I was saying, I may have met someone-in fact, I think… I mean I feel like I've met THE one…" Dan's sentence drifted off, his gaze dropping from the three friends before him to look down at the left sleeve of his navy jacket. There it was, shining gently against the bright sun, _her _heart pin. Butterflies in his stomach flew into overdrive and he was soon lost in his thoughts of his girlfriend.

He was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of Chuck's mocking laughter. Dan narrowed his eyes at him, his body tensing in anger.

"Something funny?" he bit out, his usually playful gaze sharp enough to pierce right through Chuck's amused face. Chuck regained his composure, his smirk still tugging tightly on his lips.

"Please Humphrey, you're sixteen. You make it seem as though you're ready to fucking marry the girl." Chuck chortled, lighting up his cigarette before inhaling the thick smoke, relishing in the slight burning sensation it brought to his throat, the slight light-headedness that washed over him.

"Well _you_ of all people wouldn't understand," Dan snapped, "you only claim them until breakfast." Chuck rolled his eyes at Dan, breathing in another intake of the powerful smoke before blowing it out in a series of smoke rings.

"And for that I am glad, why waste your time on the boring pieces of a relationship when you can be revelling in sex the whole time? Not to mention, a different girl each night sure keeps things from becoming dull-"

"Well I for one think this is great news Dan! I'm so happy for you!" Serena interrupted the awkward spat, a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, spread across her face. She regained her slip of composure thinking no one had noticed, but Chuck did, he always did. He eyed her suspiciously, discarding the thoughts to the back of his mind. _He'd keep an eye on her_ he decided, his focus returning to the practically giddy figure slumped before him.

"What's she like?" Nate asked, wrapping an arm around Serena, placing a soft kiss to the back of her head. Chuck groaned inwardly knowing how long this wearying subject could (and most likely would) stretch on for.

Dan pondered this for a moment, his eyes glazing over as his toothy-grin returned.

"She's… perfect." he giggled lightly… he actually _giggled_ - not laughed, but giggled like a prepubescent schoolgirl. Even Serena (who was automatically kind hearted and down right _nice _to everyone) couldn't keep herself from cringing slightly at his adolescent behaviour. Dan, noticing the weird looks exchanged between his friends, cleared his throat lightly, wiping the dreamy look off his face before attempting to regain himself.

"She doesn't judge me, you know? She's just so loyal and trustworthy; I could literally trust her with anything… and she's smart… like _really_ smart and we're interested in all of the same things - she even watches old cinematic movies and she actually gets them. I mean… she's fun, she's sassy, she's confident and… everythings just so… _easy_, around her."

Dan paused to glance at the three faces in front of him, raking a hand through his wavy mop of hair.

"And she's like, insanely hot."

Dan's rambling was brought to an abrupt end when Chuck let out a breathy laugh, taking a final drag from his cigarette before crushing the nub on the concrete step, flicking it away. He met eyes with Dan head on his signature smirk still playing on his lips. Their eyes met, Dan's burning in anger, Chuck's filled with challenging.

"Something funny _Chuck_?" Dan hissed, puffing up his chest in an unsuccessful attempt to make himself look threatening whilst Chuck contained his bubbling laughter.

"Look Dan. You've possibly just described the most dull person I've ever heard of. I mean, she's loyal, smart and enjoys watching those boring cinematic movies that you rave about? Who gives a shit?" he chuckled darkly, running a hand through his smooth hair before he pushed himself up off the steps.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-" Dan frowned at Chuck, rising to his feet in what felt like a challenge, "Since when was the last time you were in an actual, functional relationship Chuck? That's right - never," Dan glared at Chuck angrily, his usually calm exterior a distant memory, "So what right do you have in telling _me _what _my _girlfriend is like? At least I don't have to pay for her services!"

Serena and Nate watched on in awe as Dan and Chuck closed the distance between them so that they were only a matter of inches away from each other. Neither of them noticing the blond haired, green eyed freshman who quickly snapped a picture of the entire confrontation.

"Fuck. This girl has you by the balls Humphrey! I mean, I always knew you were a spineless little shit but this is stooping to new levels." Dan's nostrils flared as he regarded Chuck with a look a pure contempt - his fist itching to slam into Chuck's cocky face. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Oh and just for the record Daniel? I might not know relationships, but I sure as hell know women, and that woman?" Chuck paused, his eyes scrutinizing Dan and his mediocre appearance as if it physically disgusted him. "There is no way she can be, as you say, insanely hot. In fact, I bet she is a total dog." he winked at Dan as he straightened out the lapels of his blazer, relishing in the if-looks-could-kill look that Dan was shooting his way.

"Why you-" Dan fumed, taking a step towards Chuck which Chuck effortlessly dodged, eyes ablaze.

"Now, now Humphrey… let's not get ahead of yourself eh? Now, I'm off for a smoke and the next time you decide to go off on a tangent about your shiny new girlfriend, just remember no one cares." and with that Chuck gave a nod to Serena and Nate before heading off to the back of the building - the spot that had been Nate and his smoke spot for years now.

Dan sent one final scathing glare in Chuck's direction before he dropped down next to Serena once again.

"Seriously guys, why are you still friends with that.. Asshole? I mean… he's such an asshole!" he whined, clenching his fist in anger. Serena and Nate sat there quietly, each waiting for the other to speak first. Finally Nate cleared his throat,

"Look Dan, I know that Chuck can be a little… insensitive sometimes, especially towards you, but in all seriousness, he's a really good guy." the attempted reasoning however did not work and Dan still looked ready to punch something.

"Hey guys, I have an idea!" Serena's chirpy voice cut through the awkward silence, her gleaming smile contagious. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, ruffling her long fingers through it carelessly her eyes now transfixed on her phone.

"Well?" Nate laughed, pulling her closer to him by the waist so that she was slotted in between his thighs, his head nestled against hers.

"Well, my moms going out this evening with Bart and she won't be back till like… two in the morning so, why don't I throw a small house party at mine? That way you can give Blair a chance to meet everyone as I am simply dying to meet her!"

As she studied Dan she noticed he looked a little hesitant at them meeting his girlfriend so early on and was most likely worried about Chuck. Serena laughed gaily, nudging his shoulder,

"C'mon! They'll be music, and dancing, and alcohol and think about it… if your new girlfriend is as hot as you say she is? Then you'll have great fun at rubbing it in Chuck's face right? I mean, could there be a better party?" she eyed him expectantly, her bubbling attitude bringing a smile to his lips as he studied her in a rapt fascination.

"You know what? That sounds like a great idea, lets do it!" Dan nudged Serena back and soon the three of them fell into easy chatter about anything and everything. Blair, Serena's house party, Nate failing his calculus exam, Dan writing a new book - the conversation was simple. It always had been with those guys. Dan, Serena, Chuck and Nate had always been the best of friends and from an early age had made a pact that nothing would split up the four of them. But all of that was about to change…

XOXO

_Good morning Upper East Siders and what an eventful morning it has been! It seems that our favourite foursome have had a slight disagreement to say the least. Now, now boys - no need to fight and over a girl of all things! It's rumoured that the reason for the already gossip filled fight between C and D was about the one and only Blair Waldorf - Sheercroft's resident Queen B! B and D have recently been spotted getting rather cosy and with the rumours that our favourite ice queen is transferring from Sheercroft, could it be that she's coming to Constance? I'm sure everything will be made clear soon and there's no better a place for drama than the Upper East Side right? Keep me updated Manhattan! You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

_XOXO_

A/N: Shall I continue? I'd also really appreciate your reviews and comments on the story. It's also my first story so please be nice! It's good to see that there actually are some Chuck and Blair fans out there with the absolute mockery that Josh Safran is turning Gossip Girl into. It was Chuck and Blair that kept me interested in the show and I'd love to hear some opinions of the people who haven't fallen for this "Dair" mess. Josh has seriously fucked up season 5 enough. Rant over, please review!

Also, I know this chapter was really boring but I just had to set up the scenario etc.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Thank you guys all so much for the brilliant reviews! I loved reading them and they were all so lovely! After watching the season finale I'm in two minds about it. I'm glad that Blair chose Chuck but it seems like there is no emotion in their acting anymore. Either way, I'm changing the couplings of this story a tad (just because I despise the season 5 version of Dan and think he deserves to die alone.) so if you're a big fan of Dan, a heads up - he will not be treated kindly in the story! - _Announcement: Sources have leaked to me the details for S's "small gathering" - sorry to burst your bubble S, but it appears your personal little get-together is about to explode. Van der Woodsen penthouse - 8pm. Have fun S! xoxo - Gossip Girl._

Serena ignored the buzz of her phone that sat on the smooth marble countertop as she poured a bottle of triple vodka into the fruit punch, her hips moving from side to side to the beat of the song blasting from her speakers. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she admired her handiwork that had been pulled together in the past hour since Bart and Lily had departed. There were diminutive lights strung around the darkened room, giving the effect of hundreds of stars in the sky. Drinks lined along the dining room table; stacked high with spiked punch, vodka shots, martinis and bitter scotch - enough alcohol to last most people months piled on the table for a bunch of school kids in one night.

"I must say, this is looking great sis." Chuck smirked as he entered the room adjusting his golden cufflinks, his hair a mess. He looked her body up and down, eyeing up her dress appreciatively,

"And might I add, that dress compliments your ass perfectly." he winked at her as she let out an infectious laugh, slapping him on the shoulder playfully and tugging the hem of her exceedingly short, black body-fit dress down a touch. She looked gorgeous as usual, dressed in a simple Dolce & Gabbana low cut number that hugged her curves and came to just above her mid-thigh. She looked dressed to kill; her overall attire making her a replica of the star of every boys dreams.

"Amazing. It's been under thirty seconds and already you've hit on me, this is going to be a long night huh?" she chuckled, grabbing hold of the punch bowl.

"Here, let me help you with that." Chuck smoothly took the heavy bowl from her grasp, manoeuvring it onto the dining table gently.

"Thanks," she replied, flopping down onto the leather sofa with a sigh, "I think this is going to be good, haven't had a good party in a while, at least I _hope _it'll be good…" she mumbled, her fingertips clasping the bottle of unfinished vodka from the coffee table, pouring two tumblers. Chuck grinned at her slightly, taking a seat beside her and taking her offered drink.

"Please, good party? If anyone can throw a good party it's you. I mean, the last party you threw? I've never seen so much drugs, sex and alcohol in one place before and I've seen some pretty extreme partying in my lifetime." Serena laughed gently at this, downing her drink in one, slamming the glass down on the table.

"Yeah speaking of that, the only bedroom free tonight is the guest bedroom." she scrunched up her nose in disgust, "The last thing I need is a repeat of last time when I caught you fucking Whoregina in _my _bedroom!"

Chuck's face contorted in response to her, his jaw tightening at the mere mention of her name.

"Jesus, what was I thinking? I was clearly out of my fucking mind, I mean, the girl is completely psychotic!" they both sniggered as they remembered when Georgina had finally packed up her bags and left the UES, her reign of terror coming to an end.

Serena shuffled closer to Chuck, turning her body to face him so that they were eye to eye, her arms resting along the back of the couch. Chuck rolled his eyes as he mirrored her image,

"I have a question okay?" she murmured, studying him cautiously.

"Go ahead."

"Why do you hate Dan so much?" Chuck pondered this for a moment before he began,

"Well, in-case you haven't noticed," he paused, a small smirk gracing his lips, "he's a total fucking dickhead." Serena burst into laughter, throwing her head back in bliss as the alcohol started seeping through her body.

"I'm serious Chuck! Why Dan? What's he ever done to you?" her laughter slowly came to an end as she turned to him, her radiant eyes shining in the dimmed lighting. Chuck paused, his head tilting from side to side as if deliberating his response.

"Actually Serena, I have a question for you." Serena let out a small chuckle.

"Playground rules, I asked you first." he nodded slowly, his lips pursing in thought.

"Okay, I'll answer. I hate Dan because he's so… self righteous. He honestly believes he's better than everyone around him and that he can't do a single thing wrong. Oh and saying he pisses me off is the understatement of the century. Good enough explanation for you?" he smirked, handing her another tumbler filled to the rim with scotch.

"I guess it can't get more honest than that… I just don't see why-"

"Now it's time for you to answer my question." he pressed on, poking her for emphasis.

"Fire away."

"How long have you been in love with Dan?" it was then that Serena spat her drink everywhere, her eyes bugging out of her head in shock.

XOXO

She turned to Chuck with blazing eyes whilst he met her gaze with an equal intensity only he seemed far too relaxed about it, his eyes not giving away a single hint to his emotions.

"I'm sorry what did you say? That I'm in love with Dan? As in _Dan Humphrey? _As if!" she spluttered, her eyes avoiding his hard gaze as she busied herself by mopping up the mess her outburst had made on her mothers new pristine cream carpet.

It had dawned on Chuck earlier in the day when Dan had made a phone-call to his girlfriend Claire… wait not Claire… well his "lady friend" and it had finally clicked into place when he saw the subtle glares of jealousy that Serena was shooting at Dan. He'd realized that throughout the years she'd always been the one who had fought in Dan's corner and had always attempted to force a bond between Dan and himself - a plan that had clearly never worked.

Serena tried to create as much distance between her and Chuck as she jumped up from her position on the couch babbling on about anything and anything that would divert his attention from the subject of Dan Humphrey.

"Do you think there's enough food? What if people get hungry? I could call Vanya and get him to-"

"Serena, answer my question-"

"Is this music too slow? Does this music seem slow to you? I'll go see if -"

"Serena, I'm not just gonna push this aside, answer me-"

"People should be arriving now shouldn't they? I'd better go see if they're here, can't let my duties as a host slip now can-"

"_Serena_!" Chuck roared, his hand clutching the smooth surface of the island. Serena jumped slightly but instantly stilled her movements. Chuck was not a person to raise his voice, especially not her. She shifted uncomfortably as the silence stretched out between them, her eyes tracing over him awkwardly, waiting for him to speak.

He paused, his jaw unclenching as he breathed out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you." he turned to face her, his eyes apologetic. She shook her head slightly taking a step towards him, urging him to carry on speaking.

"You can't do this Serena. Nate loves you and you're not being fair on him." she hung her head slightly before rising it proudly ready to take the defensive route out of this but Chuck already knew. There was no point in trying to fight him against something when he knew he was right as he would not give in until things went his way and unfortunately for Serena, he could read her like a book.

"Do what? It's called a friendship Chuck, you should try it sometime." rolling her eyes she went to move away from him, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she pressed the button for the elevator.

"Oh please," Chuck mumbled, "Don't bullshit a bullshitter. Like it or not, I know you Serena and I know that there is something going on with you and Dan, whether he knows it or not."

Her eyes came back to meet his as she bit on her lower lip nervously. She was about to speak when the sound of the elevator broke the silence and out stepped no other than Nate Archibald who immediately pulled Serena into his arms.

XOXO

He looked sharp wearing a custom made Ralph Lauren suit jacket and shirt with a pair of tan pants. His hair was coifed slightly to the side and despite the humble lines that were growing under his tired eyes - he looked just as handsome as ever.

"Hey baby, this place looks great!" he leaned in to peck her sweetly on the lips, his hand reaching into her soft flowing hair and twirling a thin strand around his fingertips. Serena paused a moment, feeling Chuck's hard gaze burn her as she gazed into the adoring eyes of her boyfriend.

"Natie! I'm so happy to see you!" she squealed, pushing the happiest of smiles onto her face as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pressing her body as close to his as humanly possible - hoping, that she'd feel the sparks and chemistry she felt whenever she locked eyes with Dan.

She felt like such an awful person. She should be happy shouldn't she? Queen B of her school, dating the hot lacrosse captain and best friends with the three coolest guys in St Jude's? Her life sounded like the fantasy of every teenage girl living in the 21st Century UES. But she wasn't happy, not with Nate. He was the perfect boyfriend but he wasn't the one who took her breath away whenever she saw him - that had only ever been Dan.

"Nathaniel, great to see you could make it." Chuck muttered, taming his wild hair in the reflection of the fridge door. Nate laughed warmly,

"Wouldn't miss this for the world now would I? By the way, there's like… two hundred people outside." Serena froze in his arms and even Chuck looked up at Nate in surprise."I thought you said that this was a small gathering?" Chuck asked, his hands sliding into his trouser pockets as he lent back against the counter. "It was! I don't know how everyone knows about it!" she ran a hand through her hair roughly, "Oh my god, my mom is gonna kill me…"

"Hey, I know what we could do," Chuck shot a meaningful glance at Serena, his eyes shining with deviousness, "How about we all sit around and fill each other in on some gossip so exclusive, even Gossip Girl hasn't gotten it yet? Would you like that Serena?" he winked at her and she blanched, her hand reaching out instinctively to grip onto Nate's suit jacket for support.

"You know what? If you're gonna go down, go down in style." she shot a bitter smile Chuck's way before sending down the elevator to the throng of eager teenagers who were crowding the grand foyer below - all waiting for what was undoubtedly going to be the party of the year.

XOXO

The music blasted through the crowded room as Chuck, Nate and Serena downed shots - completely oblivious to the party going on around them. They were all so relaxed in each others company and it had been far too long since they'd had a night quite as wild as this.

The entire room was littered with empty shot glasses and crushed beer cans, the smell of sweat, sex and stale alcohol already beginning to take its toll. People were strewn everywhere and clothes were scattered all over the place as people rushed to find a free bedroom.

Serena was perched on the island, her black dress riding high up her thighs, making Nate the most envied person in the world as he stood before her, his hand roaming up and down the smooth skin. Chuck sat perched on the leather stool beside Nate, his head leaning droopily on his hand as he looked on at his friends with amusement.

"You cannot be serious? At school?" Nate laughed, his eyebrows raised in amusement as he studied his best friend - his eyes unfocused as the alcohol pumped through his veins.

"You absolute slut!" Serena cooed, tapping Chuck on the chin as she wrapped her legs around Nate's waist - the alcohol bringing out her mischievous side. Chuck shrugged,

"Well I was hardly going to say no was I? I mean, Ms Haliday is pretty hot for a Spanish teacher." he winked, picking another full shot glass off the table and letting the burning liquid spill down his throat.

"I can't believe you fucked your Spanish teacher! And on the headmaster's desk? You literally just lived every guy at St. Jude's fantasy!" Nate groaned, awestruck by his best friends overriding sexual prowess. He was whipped out of his admiring, when Serena slapped him playfully on the chest. She shot him a teasing glare,

"Every guys huh? Am I not enough for you Natie?" she whispered seductively, rolling her hips against him - partly because she was desperate for it in this alcohol induced state, partly because she was determined to prove a point to Chuck. Nate let out a stifled groan, his lips leaning in to taste her neck.

"Whoa, Nate, I'm cool with you dating my sister but I am certainly not cool with you guys dry humping right in front of me." Chuck moaned, closing his eyes to try and block out the nightmarish image. They both laughed, pulling away to face him.

It was then that they heard the elevator open and immediately the room erupted into whispers and an excited buzz took over the room. The three friends stalled from their conversation, each of them craning their necks to get a good look of who had made such an impact on the room.

It was then that Chuck saw her for the very first time.

XOXO

His eyes widened as he took in the envision of beauty that stood before him, her eyes scanning the room slowly, the dazzling brown orbs drinking in everything before her. Chuck felt his pulse quicken when their eyes met, her eyes full of an unknown challenge as her full pouty lips that he ached to kiss curled up in a smirk.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen - and he was going to make her his.

He studied her body, the perfect hourglass figure that her ruby red dress hugged so effortlessly, as her curled brown locks cascaded down her shoulders.

Absolutely divine, there was no other way to describe her. She would be another one of the many hot women that had fallen to become conquests under his belt - and he was thoroughly looking forward to making that happen.

He smirked, draining another shot and fixing his hair quickly. _She wouldn't be able to resist _he decided, smirking at his blurred reflection in the mirror hung beside the island where Serena and Nate were now making out with abandon.

It was then that he heard the voice, the irritating, over happy, patronizing voice of Humphrey cut through the loud music as he tapped Chuck on the back. Heaving a sigh he slowly turned to face him, not in the mood for a pathetic battle of wits with him - his thoughts way too preoccupied with his dark and mysterious beauty.

"Hey guys." Dan greeted chirpily, bringing Serena and Nate's uncontrollable public display of affection to an end (thankfully). The two of them greeted him happily (Serena a bit too happy to see him Chuck noticed, mentally noting down this new information) whilst Chuck simply gave a fleeting nod of acknowledgement in his direction.

"I wanted you to meet my girlfriend. Guys this, is Blair Waldorf." Dan smiled, his eyes getting that dreamy look all over again. It was then that Chuck almost spat his drink out. His eyes widening slightly in surprise as he fought hard to compose himself.

It was the girl. His envision of perfection… _she_ was Dan's girl?"

Oh no. This wasn't good.

XOXO_Gossip Girl here and I now have proof that Dan's girl is Sheercroft's Queen, the one and only Blair Waldorf. My sources have also confirmed that she is in fact leaving her crown at Sheercroft behind, eager to become the next queen at, you've guessed it, Constance! I wonder how Serena is going to take this? Will she let her crown go without a fight? Either way, it's guaranteed to be highly entertaining. Keep me posted Manhattan, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

XOXO

SO tedious I know! I'm so sorry about that! I'll try to update the third chapter as soon as possible but my life is getting more hectic by the day. You'll definitely see more of Chuck's reaction in the next chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts on any ideas for the story, I have a few myself but inspiration would be good!

Your reviews from last time were great and really encouraged me to write more so please keep reviewing, it means a lot!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Dan shot Chuck a smug look as he looked on with gleeful eyes at Chuck's stupefied expression. He felt a surge of deep satisfaction that _he _was the one to finally do something that left even the great Chuck Bass speechless. Oh irony had never felt so good.

Chuck watched her with transfixed eyes, his mouth yearning for a taste of her. She was jaw dropping. How? _How _had Daniel fucking Humphrey of all people managed to get a girl like that? She was miles out of his league! Not to mention that he also had Serena trailing after him like a lovesick puppy. He glanced at Blair but tore his eyes away quickly, silently cursing himself for not being more subtle, Dan was going to have an absolute field day at the display Chuck had just put on, he was practically undressing her with his eyes.

An uncomfortable silence followed as Blair shifted awkwardly from foot to foot whilst Dan (completely oblivious to the situation) just smirked at Chuck's hidden face. Thankfully, Nate soon intervened, offering Blair a shot, which she gratefully accepted. He smiled at her warmly,

"Hey, I'm Nate." he then shook her hand as a dazzling smile spread onto her face. She studied him briefly. He was indeed very handsome and had a smile that was so innocent and welcoming it put you at ease without even trying. He was the living definition of "American Jock" but so far he didn't seem a self-righteous asshole like the rest of them - he was nice, she liked him already.

"Blair," she replied swiftly. "It's a pleasure, Dan's told me so much about all you guys so it's great to finally meet you all!" she chirped, releasing Nate's hand.

"Oh please, Dan has literally not stopped speaking about you for the past three weeks. You've just been walking around in a dreamy state haven't you Danny?" Nate chucked, using the name he knew Dan hated. Dan shot him a glare whilst Blair just smiled happily, glad that Nate was being so welcoming.

"Has he now?" she laughed as Nate grinned at her, all whilst Serena remained motionless on the countertop - her icy gaze scrutinizing Blair, trying- _hoping _to find a fault.

But there didn't seem to be one.

She was everything that Dan had ever babbled on about finding, she was his _dream _girl and upon realizing this, Serena felt her heart sink in her chest. She'd tried so hard. Tried to become the girl that Blair was but she'd just never be good enough for Dan. It wasn't fair. Why should she get the prize that Serena had been longing for, for so long? Well… not if she had anything to do about it.

Pushing a smile onto her face she slid of the polished countertop, sidling up to Blair with a perfectly manicured hand outstretched.

"So you're the girl who's taken our boy away from us huh?" she smiled icily, shaking hands with Blair, "Well now that I've seen you in the flesh I can understand why…" she sneered.

"You must be Serena," Blair returned, her eyes not averting from the intensity within Serena's gaze, surprising Serena in just how easily she matched her despite the clear difference in their height. "Dan quite literally doesn't stop talking about you. I feel like I know you already…" her smile too sweet, her eyes burning into Serena's not missing the flash of hope in Serena's eyes at the mention of Dan's name. That was one thing many people had learnt the hard way.

Blair Waldorf didn't miss anything. Even the slightest detail was taken in, it was part of what made her so ruthless at such an early age. If there was a secret, she'd know about it. If said secret could be used to her advantage? She was merciless.

"In the flesh." Serena derided, uneasiness seeping through her as she realized that Blair was not going down without a fight, and that the title as Queen that she'd always prided herself on was for once drifting in the danger zone. Blair was clearly no one to be messed with. She'd heard stories about her but now stood in front of the petit girl in front of her she had never felt so threatened by someone before.

But what hurt even more than that? She could see so clearly why Dan would like her and she wanted so desperately to have the natural flawlessness that Blair seemed to possess. Life was too just too sad.

XOXO

Chuck looked on in fascination. Never in his entire life had he been so transfixed by a girl and if he was honest the thought of it terrified him a little. He had been surrounded by hot girls for as long as he could remember and yet none of them held a shred to Blair. Not to mention, for once the girl that had picked his fancy was not a total airhead - she had impeccable wit. He cleared his throat awkwardly, not missing the fact that Dan was more than happy to not introduce him to this mesmerizing creature.

Dan glanced at Chuck briefly, his eyes gleaming with mirth - the sight of it alone making Chuck want to hit him with every shred of power he had. He tightened his grip around Blair, his smug smirk still firmly in place."Oh I almost forgot. Blair, this is my good friend Chuck, you remember Chuck don't you? The one I've told you so much about?" Chuck waited with bated breath as Blair ever so slowly lifted her eyes up to lock with his and instantly he felt a palpable tension form between the two of them and judging by the look of surprise on her face - she felt it too.

Then the mood changed.

Her lips curved up into a saccharine smile, her eyes blazing with a roaring intensity that seemed as though it were able to burn him. She leant slightly further into Dan, her hand reaching up into his hair (which Chuck had always thought strangely looked too similar to the hair of his cabbage patch kid).

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the legendary Chuck Bass." her eyes gave him a scrutinizing glance over, "You have quite the reputation at Sheercroft." he couldn't stop the smirk that grew on his face as the many possibilities of what that statement could mean. He'd sampled quite the number of Sheercroft's finest, he'd admit.

"I'll take that as a compliment." he breathed nonchalantly, running a hand smoothly over his rumpled shirt. Blair's eyes narrowed and she sneered at him,

"It wasn't intended to be." instantly his smirk was gone and in its place was a look of slight surprise. She seemed completely undeterred. Like he didn't affect her in the slightest.

He frowned. This had never happened to him before and over the years, he had grown accustomed to girls practically eye raping him, not shooting him down. He cleared his throat, suddenly finding himself more and more fascinating by the creature before him.

"Well," he drawled as he gently took hold of her velvety fingers and pressed a soft, lingering kiss above the dainty digits, his mesmerizing caramel eyes locked on hers, "I will do everything in my power, to change that."

Her mouth curved slightly no matter how much she attempted to hide it, turning her head away to stop him from noticing. He noticed. He always noticed.

XOXODan's nostrils flared in irritation. Chuck was openly flirting with Blair right in front of him! Did the guy have no decency? Dan shot him a scathing look as he tightened his arm around Blair's waist, his lips swooping in to connect with hers. His eyes locked with Chuck's, self assuredness swelling through him when he saw Chuck's jaw tightening in frustration.

_Bingo_, he thought, his lips curving into a wide smirk. He wove his hands into her soft chocolate locks tauntingly, making sure Chuck had a clear view to it. Proving a point had never felt so great, Serena had been right. This was the perfect revenge for all of the shit Chuck had unloaded on him these past few weeks and _especially _for his performance on the steps this morning.

His lips moved in a gentle rhythm against hers, her small arms sliding around the back of his neck roughly, trying to deepen the kiss - to no avail.

"Blair, Blair…" he grumbled, pulling away, "Come with me, I wanna introduce you to some people." she looked up at him, her big doe eyes flittering to the ground below in disappointment.

"Yeah… sure." she mumbled, following Dan as he introduced her to face, after face, after face of sweetly smiling people.

Chuck felt livid watching the scene. Blair, trying to lead Dan into a darkened corner whilst he continued to shoot down her advances in favour of parading her around in front of his peers like some sort of arm candy. It was disgusting… or was it?

Suddenly a smirk began to spread across his face as a plan formed in his mind. Yes. This couldn't be more perfect. He could see it so clearly now. Blair was a wanton and Dan was (for a reason totally alien to him who, at this moment in time, was more than willing to take Blair anytime, anyplace) keeping her at bay.

She was a sexually deprived animal right now and he intended to use this to his advantage.

XOXO

Serena watched Blair roam around the room with a sense of new found resentment. She knew she was being unfair - it wasn't Blair's fault at all that Dan liked her but all rationality was gone right now, so Serena spent the majority of her night glaring at the back of Blair's head jealously.

"You alright babe?" her eyes snapped away from Blair's retreating figure back to those of her boyfriend as his lips left the hollow of her neck so that he could look her in the eye. He smiled at her warmly, pushing stray strands of her golden locks out of her hair, cupping her cheek lovingly.

She nodded (a bit too enthusiastically) averting her eyes from his, her heart aching with guilt when a look of genuine worry crossed his face. He pulled his body away from hers to create some distance between them,

"Are you sure? You haven't seemed yourself recently?" he waited patiently for her answer but couldn't help letting out a sigh of frustration when he realized that his concern had fallen on deaf ears. He followed her gaze and was surprised to find her staring at Blair - hate burning in her usually alluring eyes. He tapped her leg gently, amazing at how little attention she was offering him.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Serena jumped, her eyes flicking back and forth between him and Blair.

"What is up with you?" he quizzed, his voice laced with a touch of venom, "You're acting so unlike yourself." when she didn't answer, he rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Serena asked, astounded. Nate spun around to face her, his eyes filled with bewilderment.

"I don't know what you want from me Serena!" she was taken aback by the edge in his voice, Nate had never raised his voice at her, not once since they'd been together. "When you figure out what the fuck is up with you at the moment, let me know." he muttered, disappearing into the crowd of sweat mingled bodies that were moving to the beat of the music, their bodies grinding against each other - the lights casting a hypnotizing radiance against them.

It hurt so much to see Serena at such a distance. He knew he was young and foolish but he could honestly say he had never felt so head of heels for a girl. He was falling hard for Serena van der Woodsen, and it seemed like she just didn't care at all; and that hurt.

He shut his eyes tightly together, trying to block everything out - hopefully everything would be back to normal in the morning

XOXO

Serena ran a hand through her hair in frustration, her body slumping forward so that her elbows rested on her knees - her head tossed forward. She heard the sound of footsteps approach her despite the sounds of the music and a feeling of dread rose within her.

"You handled that flawlessly." Chuck joked, not bothering to look at her but looking at the mesmerizing vision before him, envy evident within him when he saw Dan's arms clinging to her firmly, not letting her drift from his grasp. Serena scoffed,

"Please, like you can patronize me right now." he frowned, wrenching his eyes away from Blair to face Serena's indignant glare.

"Excuse me?" Serena sidled up to him, a smug look plastered on her face.

"You're seriously losing your touch Chuck, you're lacking the subtleness that you usually possess." he waited for her to continue, an amused grin on his face as they fell into an almost easy banter you could say. "You were wrong about Blair and you know it. You're pissed that Dan _actually _got a hot girl that you haven't sampled yet… but more importantly? You wanna screw that girl three ways from Sunday. I can see it in your eyes." she crossed her arms confidently, almost daring him to deny it.

He nodded, a smirk spreading over his face.

"Well what d'ya know, you're becoming an observationist - good for you," he leaned back carelessly against the countertop, his bravado never lacking it's self assuredness. You almost had to admire him for it. "But the fact still is that I am not the one currently in a relationship, not to mention that the only interest I have in the girl is her bedroom skills." he sounded convinced, but even he wasn't so sure anymore.

Serena looked down her face tinged with embarrassment and guilt.

"I don't know what to do… this is all so mixed up. Nate wants me, I want Dan, Dan wants Blair, you want Blair and Blair wants Dan. It's all so tragic." she sneered.

"Even though I'm still super pissed at you for doing this to Nate," he locked eyes with her, hoping to convey the honesty in his words, "I can't really say anything without being a hypocrite -you're right about that. So we need to keep this to ourselves, deal?" he held out his hand discreetly, his eyes looking her down fervently. She nodded absentmindedly, shaking his hand.

A silence enveloped them for a short while until Serena voiced out-loud the question which had been plaguing her all night.

"What are you gonna do about it?" the teasing nature of her tone had vanished and was replaced with a steely edge that Chuck had never heard from her before. He raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"What do you mean?" she rolled her eyes, clearly agitated.

"I mean what are you going to do about it?" she regarded him closely, inching closer to him to make sure their voices would not be overheard, "You forget that I know you exceptionally well Chuck Bass and I know that you already have a plan up your sleeve… most likely followed by a plan B, C all the way through to Z. You get your way no matter what - so what's your big secret plan?" she persisted, blatantly intrigued. He only grinned at her,

"Need I inform you of the definition of a secret? You know, the whole 'no one else knows' aspect?" he teased, placing a fingertip to his lip. She rolled her eyes at him and his sickeningly sweet way of making you forget your worries. "Anyways, no matter what happens you know I've got you're back." he muttered, so quietly she was almost unsure whether she had heard him correctly.

She knew that to most people, it were her and Nate who were the golden children and Chuck seemed to be the brooding, mystery who hung around with them. The truth is, was that Chuck was the most vital person to her out of their group of friends. No matter how big or small the issue and no matter how many strings need to get pulled - he'd find a way.

The amount of times he had bailed her out of trouble - no questions asked, were so common she had most definitely lost count. He always had her back and very early into their friendship she had found herself relying on Chuck more and more.

Looking at him now, underneath the confident playboy with the huge wealth and the chiselled looks men would kill for, she could see the scared little boy who's bravado was simply a huge act to divert peoples assumptions away from just how hard his life actually was.

One thing about Chuck Bass that she admired? No matter what was thrown at him - he came out fighting and he never complained. He was a breath of fresh air and there was no real reason but in that moment, she realized just how much she admired her brother.

Wordlessly, she pulled him into a tight hug, banishing her "distance" clause for just this one occasion.

"Thank you." she breathed, smiling into his shoulder.

Without warning the music that once charged the room came to an abrupt halt, causing everyone to stop in their movements, their eyes darting everywhere for the root cause of the matter. It was then that Serena heard her mother waltz into the centre of the living room - a horrified expression etched onto her face.

XOXO

"Serena Celia van der Woodsen! You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do!" her mother roared, flicking all of the lights on as she swiftly made her presence known despite the chaos which had once controlled this place.

"Everybody, out of my house right now or I swear to god, I will call the cops and you will spend the rest of your night in a jail cell!" she barked, ushering people out of the door (not like they needed ushering, they all seemed to fly out.)

Serena and Chuck both froze. They were so dead.

She stood with her mouth wide open, unable to form together a string of sentences to help weasel her way out of this mess - even Chuck looked stumped for excuses. They watched helplessly as their party came to a climatic end as everybody fled from the penthouse until only Serena, Chuck, Lily, Bart and a colossal mess remained.

Serena bit her lip in apprehension as she took in the amount of damage which had successfully turned her mothers modern penthouse into a battle ground. There were glasses, bottles and cans left stranded all over the house, the liquids spilling out and making large stains on the pricey cream carpets. The plants were destroyed and odd appliances were broken, like the lamp which had been thrown into the giant plant pot.

Her mothers treasured "Prada" logo sign was also ruined, various shades of lipstick scribbled all over it in unreadable writing. She was so screwed.

"What. The hell. Did you two. Think you were doing?" Lily cried, tears building in her eyes as she studied the state that the house had been left in. Chuck remained motionless, afraid the slightest of movements might alert his father who had remained silent up until this point.

But no such thing came. Instead he just looked disappointed, oh so very disappointed and for once in his life, Chuck was unsure as to which one was worse.

"Mom…" Serena began, wiping away the tears which had escaped when witnessing her mother so upset, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think it would get this out of hand-"

"Get out." Bart spat, his eyes looking directly at his son, who regarded him meekly, unsure what he meant. Go to his room? Or get out of the penthouse? Serena didn't give him long enough to make it clearer,

"Please Bart, it wasn't Chuck's fault. It was my idea - don't make him pay for my mistake." she almost pleaded, knowing full well just how hard Bart was on his son. Bart turned his disdainful gaze to Serena, the intensity making Serena feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I don't care who's idea it was, I just want you both out of my sight whilst I fix this distasteful mess which you two have created." he bellowed, wrapping a supportive arm around Lily's waist whilst her eyes continued to take in the extensive damages.

"Both of you, I'm so sor-"

"Enough!" Lily shrieked, sobs wracking her body as she looked at the state of her once polished house, "You're just lucky we found out when we did or who knows the damages that could've happened if we'd returned later…" her voice drifted off as her manicured nails fingered the stained and partially ripped fabric of the sofa.

Chuck frowned, confused.

"Wait… what do you mean when you found out? Who told you? You were miles away." he mused more to himself than them. Lily regarded him with venomous eyes.

"Luckily for us, we were warned before it got too out of control." she muttered, running her hand across her creased brow, Bart rubbing his chin as he surveyed the damage. Serena however, was now too as confused as Chuck.

"What do you mean warned? Who told you?" she asked gently. Lily and Bart suddenly became sheepish and looked at each other awkwardly, waiting for the other one to explain. They knew Serena was not going to take this well.

All of a sudden, the elevator dinged, signalling someone had arrived. Everyone's eyes turned to stare at the door - Serena feeling a sensation of trepidation rise within her. The sound of heels clacking against the freezing cold marble was all that could be heard as a small figure emerged from the elevator.

"I think I'm the answer for that…" Serena felt sick to her core as she instantly recognized the malicious voice float down the corridor. Her eyes widened and she looked at Chuck for support but he was too busy glaring at the approaching figure.

Serena swallowed, struggling to find her voice,

"V-Vanessa?" she spluttered. Vanessa waltzed into the room, her stony gaze meeting with Serena before a smile appeared on her face that was so saccharine sweet - it made Serena feel physically nauseas.

"It's so great to see you sis!" she enthused, rushing forward to wrap her arms around Serena's motionless body. "So sorry for crashing the party, honestly, I am… It's so good to be back." she leered, relishing in the look of conflicting feelings on Serena's face.

"How long you back for this time? A day? A week? Two weeks?" Chuck ground out, barely able to contain his loathing for the girl. She turned her head to meet his gaze head on, shooting him another priceless smile.

"Chucky, I've missed you." she grinned fondly, eyes full of challenge, "But to answer your question?"

She paused for effect, acting as though she were pondering the question.

"I'm back and I'm back for good this time!" she beamed, before she added in a whisper only loud enough for Chuck to hear, "Whether you like it or not."

XOXO

_Gossip Girl here and I think we all know the drama that went down tonight. Poor little S, not only does she now have to defend her title against B, but it seems like she's walking on a constant battle ground in her own home. That's right Manhattan, S's estranged sister V is back and we know that whenever these two are in the same room - drama is guaranteed to occur. Get your nails at the ready girls, this catfight is gonna be one for the books. You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

XOXO

Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews, love reading them. A couple of you guys wanted to see a side from Blair's point of view but I wanna keep her as "mysterious" as possible so I don't think I'm gonna show how she feels about Dan, Chuck etc until later chapters. I'm thinking of in the next chapter including how Dan and Blair met so please tell me if you'd like to see that or not. Hope you enjoyed the story, review! - MC


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I apologise in advance for any mistakes in this chapter, I wrote this pretty quickly because it's been so long since I updated this story so I just went for it. Hope it's okay and I apologise for it being short but there's much more Chuck/Blair in this chapter. Enjoy!

XOXO

"I swear to God, if I see that sly, vindictive, little bitch's face again - I'm going to scream." Serena groaned, fisting her hair in frustration. Both Chuck and Serena were sat on the floor of the desolate alcove, their backs pressed firmly against the cool concrete wall, their legs stretched out in front of them. Usually, Chuck would have found her comment amusing, but in these circumstances, not even he could crack the slightest hint of a smirk.

It was official. She was driving them both crazy. Not only had she busted them for the party (which came with the consequence of both of their bank accounts being frozen - resulting in Chuck's inability to buy drugs, alcohol and women, whilst Serena was deprived of drugs, alcohol and shoes. You may think it sounds materialistic, but if you grow up on the Upper East Side, these things are not privileges; they are a way of life.

Like food and water, money was a necessity and being deprived of it was already proving to be more of a challenge than they both imagined ever possible.

Chuck sighed, pressing his head roughly against the wall, his mind flooding with problems which had seemingly appeared to have emerged within 24 hours. Not only was he now momentarily penniless, but Blair had not shown him the slightest interest. It may have only been a day, but for Chuck Bass, a day was like a thousand years; it rarely took him more than ten minutes.

His reverie was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps as Nate poked his head around the corner wearing his boyish grin.

"Figured I'd find you two back here," he tugged on his tie, loosening it as slipped in beside Serena, slipping an arm around her shoulder casually; oblivious to the way her body tensed slightly when his body came into contact with hers. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that we're talking about Vanessa here? Heard about the money issue by the way guys, that's rough." he tsked, fishing inside his crumpled blazer.

Chuck groaned in relief when Nate drew out a bag of pre-rolled "cigarettes" dropping them on Chuck's legs as he laughed at the happiness which crossed his friends face. He opened the bag, fumbling for the lighter he carried in his blazer. Lighting it, he inhaled the thick, overwhelming smoke that floated into his lungs, turning his vivacious mind into a hazy fog almost instantly. He smirked, blowing the toxins out into the air - creating dark rings of smoke expertly.

Sometimes he felt as though this was his only escape. No one understood, not fully. They acted like they did but no one actually got it - no one got _him. _Sure a lot of people acted as though they understood, but to be honest, out of the many _friends _he had - he only trusted two of them. Serena and Nate - and not even they had him figured out.

He was alone in this world. He had plenty of friends but he didn't trust any of them, his father loathed him and Lily, no matter how much she tried, had never broken through the wall he had carefully erected around his heart. People thought he was cold, brooding and heartless but the truth was no one tried to uncover the benevolent, passionate man he tried so hard to keep locked away.

"Here you guys are! We've been looking everywhere for you." Dan's mass of unruly hair appeared around the corner, his toothy grin enough to make Chuck physically want to hurtle his arrogant, condescending ass to the ground. Chuck's glassy eyes drifted towards the floor, his eyes trailing along the creases of his wrinkled trousers.

"Oh, well would you look at that, Chuck's high. How quaint…" Dan muttered, his words containing a kind of challenge that Chuck picked up on instantly. He chuckled, his sharp eyes flicking over to Dan's - his composure remaining nonchalant.

"Oh, well would you look at that, Dan's being an asshole again. How quaint…" his eyes left Dan's when he heard a soft laugh emerge from behind the wall, successfully out of his view. He craned his neck to glance at the cause of the sound and his eyebrows rose in surprise when it was none other than Blair Waldorf.

Her back was arched leisurely against the cold brick wall, her immaculate curls secured with a dainty, red headband. She looked like she was aching to be ravished, and he ached to be the one with the privilege to ravish her; for hours preferably. The plumpness of her lips, the way her skirt rose so high up her creamy thighs that he found her eyes hungrily tracing over.

What was happening to him? He never _noticed _this stuff. He didn't give a damn about whether they were wearing a headband or what their hair looked like - he only cared about one thing, he was Chuck Bass after all and he needed to remind himself of that.

The thought went out the window almost as quickly as it had occurred, when his eyes locked with hers. Her eyes were gleaming, merriness seeping out of them as her contagious (muffled) laughter escaped. He smirked - she was adorable and the fact that she was laughing at Dan only made the sound that bit sweeter. Dan glared at Chuck, his deep embarrassment slowly beginning to spread over his usually pale face. His hand clenched onto the thin strap of his satchel, flexing his fist as he tried to restrain himself from attacking Chuck.

He was stopped abruptly as the shrill sound of the school bell rang out throughout the courtyard, students milling around as they made their way reluctantly to class. Dan paused,

"Go on Daniel, run along to class like a good little boy." Chuck muttered, disdain evident in his tone. Dan shot one final glare at him before he turned away and stormed off to class, Blair successfully avoiding his gaze as he pushed past her. She stood awkwardly, her fingers tracing the pleats in her skirt, flattening them out.

"Come on babe, let's get to class…" Serena smiled politely, shooting Chuck a knowing glance as she hauled herself off the ground and made her way leisurely to lesson, Nate following close behind. For the first time, Chuck and Blair were alone.

XOXO

Silence stretched out between the two as his eyes appeared to take permanent residence on the ground below, whilst Blair stood strong, her leg propped up on the wall as she studied Chuck - her eyes obviously devouring his attire, whilst his did everything they could to avoid hers, acting as though he had not noticed.

She knew he had.

She wrung her hands together, looking from side to side to make sure no one was around before she sauntered over to the war opposite Chuck, sliding down it so that she was mirroring his position. They studied each other silently, both unaware at just how much the others heart was racing.

Ever since she had first met Chuck, she had been confused about what she felt for him. He was gorgeous, that was blatant, with his chiselled jaw and almond, slanted eyes - it was like he had been carved to perfection. However, it was the mix of perfection and wealth that made him so attractive to the opposite sex and she knew that despite being gorgeous, he was the devil incarnate.

Sex, drugs, money and alcohol was what he fed on - as well as causing a tumultuous fall from grace of an arch rival, something which they both aspired to achieve. Her mother had always told her, even from an early age - '_you can't make people like you, but you can make them fear you_' and it was a phrase which Blair thrived on.

Her and Chuck were very similar indeed, but she wasn't sure if she was inwardly excited by this revelation, or terrified.

Terrified - that had to be it.

"Enjoying the view?" Chuck drawled, breathing in another drag languidly. Blair sneered, making sure she gave him a look somewhere between disdain and contempt.

"Please, as if I would sink that low." she snarled, her eyes breaking away from their exploration of Chuck when she heard a high pitched squeal coming behind a pillar on the other side of the courtyard.

Chuck grinned, watching as the thick smoke drifted out of his open mouth, twisting and twirling in the soft breeze.

"You're going out with Humphrey aren't you?" he was disappointed when he realized she hadn't heard him, or if she had, did not in fact react to him. He glanced up and noticed she was glaring, venom swirling in her shiny doe eyes. He followed her vision and realized with surprise whom it was directed to.

"Her name's Penelope."

"I know what her name is!" Blair snapped, tearing her eyes away from Penelope, almost embarrassed to have been caught staring. Chuck paused, waiting for her to talk. Silence stretched out between them as Blair seemed to be battling with her own thoughts but still, Chuck remained silent, patient. She sighed.

"That's why I came to you actually…" Chuck's eyebrows shot up as he regarded her with new-found interest. What did this little minx want with him? _The dirtier the better, _he thought, smirking.

"I figured, who's the darkest, sickest minded person I know and bam, I thought of you." she scorned, tossing her curls over her shoulder.

"It's great to know you think about me Waldorf." he added, shooting her a sluggish smile. She scoffed, turning her head away to ensure that Chuck didn't see the glimmer in her eye.

He saw it.

"You wish, but always, will you help me or not?" she rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off the ground, wiping her hands on skirt. She pressed her back against the rough wall, trying to ensure that she kept as much distance as humanly possible between them. Chuck however, had very different plans. He lithely hauled himself to his feet, adjusting his blazer and shirt before he flicked his cigarette away. He moved slowly, his eyes locking onto hers as she watched him with wide eyed fascination.

He was so… hot? The word didn't seem strong enough to describe a man with looks of such a large magnitude but it would have to do for now. She clenched her jaw, trying her damned hardest to not let a moan escape her pouting lips when he pressed his muscular body against hers. His mouth moved to her ear, his warm breath tickling it, making her hips ache to grind against his. She resisted, biting down on her lips to stifle the sounds that were longing to come out of her mouth.

She pressed her arms to her side, resisting the urge to wrap them around his neck, to drag her fingernails down his strong back… why was she feeling this way? She had Dan! Lovely, sweet, caring Dan - but her thoughts were far away from him right now as they were far too focused on the striking man that was pressed against her. His mouth moved in closer to her ear and for a heart racing second, she honestly believed that his tongue was going to make contact, her breath hitched, but sadly the moment never came.

"Oh Blair, all you have to do is ask, and I'll be right there. Whenever, wherever." his husky voice drawled and she swore it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

"Good," she replied, her voice dripping with want, "Cause I need you," Chuck's eyes widened and he pulled back to look her in the eyes - clearly misinterpreting the meaning in her words. "to help me take that bitch down." her eyes flitted away from his and over to Penelope, who was chatting indistinctly on her phone across the courtyard, her face flushed with happiness.

"She needs to pay for what she did." Blair bit out, the term "if-looks-could-kill" becoming visible to Chuck as he watched her death staring the oblivious girl. His arm rested against the wall, pinning her against it as his eyes drifted lazily between her and Penelope.

"What did she do?" he asked gently, not expecting an answer.

"That's irrelevant… are you in or out?" she breathed, forcing her eyes to not roll back with want. He paused, acting as though he were debating it even though he had known the answer as soon as he met her.

He would do anything for her and he didn't know why, but that was just how it was.

"I'm in."

XOXO

Thanks for reading guys. I apologise for the wait, the length of the chapter and any mistakes! Hope you enjoyed what was there! Reviews are a key motivator for me, so please leave review, even if it's small! I'm intrigued for any ideas you may have for the story! - MC.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: I'll be amazed if anyone is still reading this story as it's been so long since I updated and I apologise for the stupidly long wait. I've decided to put my other fanfic "Accept the Past, Don't Fear the Future" on hold for a while until I finish this story so, please review, even though I really don't deserve it but with Chair kind of, almost, sort of back together I've been more in the mood to carry on with this story - I'll admit I was stuck in rut with Gossip Girl all together during S5 but hopefully S6 will prove me wrong! Enjoy!

XOXO

_Well, well, well what have we here? Appears Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass are rather… close? Judging by their body language, I don't think this was a conversation shared between "Just Friends". I wonder what Lonely Boy thinks about this? I'd keep an eye out for these two because we all know, that when the two most devious minds in the Upper East Side become one, we are in for one hell of a ride. You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

XOXO

He slammed her body against the wall as her legs wrapped around his muscular back. She dug her hands deep into his now tangled hair, her back arching against the wall as his lips roamed from her neck to her chest; his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin, his hand running down the crevice of her breasts.

"Blair…" he moaned, his eyes devouring her chest as it rose then fell with her shaky breaths.

"I want you." she whimpered, her hands fumbling with the silver belt buckle - mewling in irritation when it didn't immediately yield to her demand.

He chuckled at her impatience before he captured her mouth with his, his large hands cupping her face lovingly.

Finally removing the belt, Blair kicked his trousers down until they pooled around his ankles. Taking him in her hand she stroked his hefty member swiftly as she strained to adjust herself against the sturdy wall. Pushing her offending panties to the side, she positioned his now achingly rigid cock at her entrance, moaning at the feel of him rubbing against her sex.

He moved his mouth next to her ear, his sex laced voice reverberating through her causing her body to violently shudder.

"Too impatient for foreplay are we?" she could hear the humour in his husky voice and her eyes clenched tight in need for him. Pausing a moment to steady her breath, she rocked her body ever so slightly against him, delighting in the sharp intake of air he took.

"I need you inside of me, right now. Please Chuck… I need you so badly." she found the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could comprehend what exactly she was saying, she was too enraptured in him.

His scent, his touch, his taste. He was all over her, and she had never felt so good.

She bit her lip in anticipation as he readjusted himself, tilting back slightly before thrusting himself deep inside of her heat.

XOXO

"CHUCK!" Blair shot up in bed with a start, a thin layer of sweat covering her throbbing body.

_Oh shit._

Her hands covered her mouth as she shook her head.

_How could she? _

She had a loving boyfriend and here she was _fantasising _about _Chuck Bass_; the notorious playboy, the avid troublemaker, the kind of nightmare you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy.

_He's so hot though._ - her brain argued guiltily. Warily, she ran her hand down her body, her cheeks turning a hot crimson red as she felt her wetness through her nightie. She yanked her hand back up, proceeding to glare at the ceiling as her mind reminisced about her naughty dream.

The way he'd handled her so roughly yet at the same time so carefully, the way his husky voice had whispered in her ear, the way his fingers had fulfilled her body's needs.

It was then that she realized just how pitifully _horny _she was.

She rolled her head to the side, her soft Egyptian silk cradling her tinted cheeks. She eyed the crystal photo frame that was perched on her drawer, shame settling in her stomach making her uneasy. It contained a photo of her and Dan at Sheercroft's Cotillion.

She was looking fabulous as usual in a rich blue Waldorf original. Her mum had made it especially for the occasion and it fitted Blair perfectly, accentuating all of her best features.

She had truly been the centre of attention that night, all of the boys' eyes had been locked on her, all of them requesting a dance which she would kindly refuse. She had been too busy with her boy from Brooklyn to even consider dancing with anyone else.

He had worn his best suit available (basically the only one he could afford), which his dad and himself had tried their best to tailor to his fit. Despite this, he looked good, they both did, together.

He was stood at the bottom of the grand staircase in her penthouse and she was wrapped in his arms; both of them smiling at the camera, comfortable in the others arms.

She'd loved him so much in the moment.

Now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

XOXO

"Dan? Hi!" Serena's enthusiastic voice broke through the young boys reverie as his eyes roamed over the seemingly endless rails of clothes. He snapped his head up, smiling as he saw the blithe blonde bound through the shop towards him.

The young van der Woodsen meandered through the tall racks, her many shopping bags weighing down her slim arms almost painfully yet the pain, if it was there, was not evident on her beaming face.

"Serena." he opened his arms out, ready as she dropped her bags and crashed into his strong chest. He watched in amusement over her shoulder as some of the contents of her bag spilled onto the floor but Serena didn't appear to have noticed.

"Dan, I haven't seen you in ages!" she chirped, extracting herself from Dan's arms. He laughed softly, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"You saw me two days ago." he replied, charmed by her aura. If there was one thing that he admired of Serena other than her gifted beauty, it was her charisma. Ever since he'd known her she'd had this happy-go-lucky quality that was infectious and was what led to people falling at her feet.

She was an incredible human being.

You couldn't not like her, and those who didn't like her were only pissed at themselves that they were unable to be how she so effortlessly was.

"Yeah well," she grinned, "That's forever for me." she scooped up all of her belongings that had scattered over the floor. Dan snapped out of his dreamy haze to help her, working in a comfortable silence, unaware of Serena's love filled eyes stealing glances at him.

Dan's eyes rose up to meet hers but she quickly tore hers away when he stood up, cursing herself for getting lost in his entrancing orbs.

"What are you even doing in here? Cause, I don't think dresses are your style." she teased, her contagious laughter ringing out.

"Well, you obviously have never seen me in a dress. I'd bet I'd look better than you." he pouted, picking a bright coral Gucci cocktail dress off the rail, looking into the distance in what he called a "seductive pose".

Serena snorted with laughter, unable to stop the loud bursts from disrupting the eerily quiet boutique.

"Oh Dan, you're right, you're beautiful!" she rolled her eyes, her smile only growing wider at his childish antics. It was moments like these when she couldn't help but think about how good a couple they could be together.

She'd promised herself that she wouldn't judge Blair before she got to know her and she'd stuck to that. After spending the past week by her side; shopping together, having lunch together and going out partying together she felt as though she had known Blair for years.

And the thing that she'd come to understand to an almost painful level? Was that Blair and Dan were not right together, with Dan however, seemingly completely oblivious to the fact.

Blair was too high maintenance for Dan. She _thrived _for power, riches and legacy - Dan could not give her any of these things.

Chuck Bass however? His name was written all over them.

"I put you to shame dear." Dan winked, "But no, I'm actually here to find a dress for Blair."

He was unaware to how Serena's face fell.

"I don't mean to sound imposing, but, how are you going to afford it Dan? Everything is way above your budget in here…" he contemplated it for a moment before he nodded slowly, running his hand over his jaw roughly.

"I've been saving for a while now and I finally have enough to buy her something… good." he paused, noting the sympathetic look Serena was sending his way, "I want to. I want to show Blair that just because she's with me, it doesn't mean I'm not going to treat her right. That I'm _capable_ of providing for her."

Serena forced a smile, her heart breaking as the words that tumbled out of his mouth pierced through the battered organ.

Serena found herself offering Dan help before she could stop herself and soon the two of them were sifting through the rails, laughing and joking with one another; Dan's mind focused on the perfect gift for his flawless girlfriend, Serena's mind focused on exactly how she was going to show Dan how good they were together.

XOXO

The smoke filled his lungs in the most bittersweet way, his mind yearning for the foggy haze that came over it whenever he delighted himself in his second favourite immoral pastime.

He was propped against the refurbished lockers, waiting patiently in the shadows of the desolate hallway for his unsuspecting victim. He glanced at his watch absentmindedly, a confused expression settling on his face.

10:22pm… she should be here by now.

The school was empty, all the students had cleared the hallways, eager to get home and away from the stress and pressure of school. The teachers had packed up their essay packed briefcases and driven home long ago.

Even the janitors had gone home by now.

He peeked out from behind his hiding spot, his eyes drifting up and down the hallway.

There was only one person still in the grand building other than Chuck and that was the Deputy Head of Constance, Mr. Prescott. He sat in the office three doors down from Chuck's positioned hiding spot, supposedly "slaving his way through overdue assignments" as he had so swiftly told Headmistress Queller.

_Bullshit._

Suddenly the fire exit door creaked open and a figure hidden in the inky darkness cautiously stepped through. Chuck soundlessly moved back into position, hiding himself from the silhouetted figure as they crept down the hallway, their eyes scanning the hallway for any sign of life.

"Mr. Prescott?" a hushed whisper broke the still hallway, the sound echoing off the high panelled beams which stretched the width of the ceiling.

Chuck waited with bated breath as he watched Mr. Prescott rush to the door and spill light into the dark corridor, prompting Chuck to duck out of view.

"You're late." the professor grumbled, his eyes openly devouring the figure in front of him.

_Here we go…_

Chuck whipped out his phone, flicking it onto camcorder as he efficiently slinked out of his protective sanctuary. His feet moved slowly, as he crossed the corridor and, with his back pressed against the panelled wall, made his way down to the teachers office.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get away. I'm here now though right? That's the important thing…" the soft drawl confirmed his suspicions.

Without a sound, Chuck placed his phone on the floor, pressed the record button and then shimmied the object across the floorboards so that it was in full view of the heinous scene playing out in Mr. Prescott's office.

_Bingo._

Once he was certain he had enough footage, he retrieved his phone and strutted down the corridor and out of the fire escape. A triumphant smirk played across his face as he replayed the footage.

Stepping out into the cool night air, Chuck tightened his signature Dior scarf around his neck. Blair was going to be _thoroughly pleased _with his gathered intel. Smirking to himself, he began the ten minute walk to Blair's penthouse.

Who knew how Blair would react to the footage? Maybe he'd get a thank you, maybe he get a round of celebratory sex. Either way, as long as it was with her, he didn't mind how he was repaid.

All he knew was that the scandal of Penelope Shafai fucking Mr. Prescott was going to cause a storm.

XOXO

_Spotted: Chuck Bass leaving school after hours? Something doesn't seem quite right here. Seems like our resident Dark Knight is up to no good. Sadly, I'm not sure why. Don't keep me in the dark Manhattan - I want answers. Get to work my little schemers. You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

XOXO

Hope you enjoyed it!

Review!

And if you have any questions, feel free to ask.

-MC.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Boredom was not a strong enough word to describe how Vanessa felt. She was tired of how all of her ploys to undermine Serena were backfiring. Admittedly, she knew the effect her presence was having on Serena, and she knew that soon the blonde would break down.

_Hopefully with worse consequences this time around, _she thought bitterly as she bit into a strawberry; nodding approvingly at the delicious juice that trailed down her throat.

The two sisters had always had a strained relationship, but they had been able to remain civil with the other for years. It was only a few years ago when that all fell apart, the structure that had been held in place from the start had crumbled and had resulted in a mutual hatred between the two that was so strong, everyone who stepped into their presence could feel it.

She wanted Serena destroyed and Vanessa van der Woodsen always got what she wanted. Her polished fingernails rapped against the countertop as she thought of new ways to get under her sisters skin that would be sure to work to her advantage.

Despite Serena's resolve waning, it was taking time and Vanessa had never been one for patience. She wanted Serena gone, and she wanted her gone now.

Sighing, she slumped against the spotless surface letting out a frustrated moan to the darkness of the kitchen. What was she going to do? Her mind was clearly at a loss and for the first time in years she had no idea of what she could do. She knew Chuck would protect Serena as much as possible; knew that her mother had always favoured her reckless sibling and knew that Bart did not particularly care for her.

How could you take down someone who had so many people to pick her up again?

She needed to think outside the box, find Serena's confidant - her rock… and destroy her ties with them all together, leaving her alone and thus at her most vulnerable.

But who was it? Who did she rely on to always be there, even when she didn't realize it herself?

The most obvious answer was Chuck, judging on how close the two of them were. However, Chuck was often unreliable and Serena knew she could not trust him with her darkest secrets. He knew how to use them against her if anything turned sour between them. It couldn't be Blair as she hadn't known her long enough, and Dan didn't seem to pay Serena enough understanding to be her confidant - he seemed far to wrapped up in himself to even notice if there was anything wrong with her.

She snapped up when she heard the soft _whoosh_ of the elevators. Curiously, she leant her body over the countertop, straining to see just who had entered.

It was then that she got it.

XOXO

Nate stepped into the dim light of the living room, jumping slightly when he saw Vanessa enshrouded in the inky darkness.

"Jesus Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Nate laughed, running a hand through his chestnut strands awkwardly. Serena had warned him to stay away from her sister, said something about her being the "root of all evil" and "the thing that plagued people's nightmares" - but she seemed harmless to him.

They'd met briefly on occasion when he visited the van der Woodsen penthouse and she seemed just like every other teenager who came from wealth. Intelligent, charming and proud; nothing out of the ordinary.

Vanessa chuckled lightly, flicking on the kitchen light, casting a pool of white light over her.

"Sorry about that, midnight snack." she explained, motioning to the devoured chocolate bar and strawberries sprawled over the marble top. Nate only smiled in reply, his eyes drifting to the door leading to Serena's bedroom.

"Is Serena in?" he asked, shifting from foot to foot, suddenly feeling uneasy in this situation. Vanessa shook her head, an apologetic mask covering her face.

"No, I'm sure she'll be back soon though. She's in hot water with Bart and mother, she won't miss curfew." she slid out of her seat and sauntered over to the cabinets that lined the back wall, picking out two champagne flutes and a bottle of Louis Roederer Cristal 1990, casually placing it on the countertop. "Join me for a drink while you wait."

Nate was openly torn, not wanting to upset Serena. Vanessa eyed him coolly, her gaze unflinching, a kind smile resting on her face.

"I'm not sure how Serena would feel about it…" Nate debated, wanting to be anywhere than where he was right now. Shaking her head Vanessa laughed gently,

"Don't be silly, it's not like we're going out for dinner together. You're waiting for your girlfriend and her sister is offering you a drink… is there anything wrong with that?" Nate conceded, sliding off his coat and hanging it on the back of the chair opposite Vanessa.

She smiled approvingly as Nate sat down, his eyes scanning to bottle tag.

"Champagne's for celebrating." he commented, "What exactly are we celebrating?"

_My brilliant ploy of destroying Serena by tearing her own boyfriend away from her, from right under her nose, _Vanessa thought, a victorious smile creeping onto her face. She held her flute above,

"To my return to the Upper East Side." she laughed gaily, toasting glasses with Nate as they both sipped the divine beverage.

_And to the beginning of the end of Serena van der Woodsen._

XOXO

Blair scowled, pulling her minuscule robe around her tightly. Whoever it was knocking at her door at this time of night was surely going to get a piece of her mind. Her feet padded against the soft carpet of her bedroom as she moved swiftly towards the door.

Usually, Dorota would have been here to send the idiot away with his tail between his legs the moment they had stepped out of the elevator, just like Blair had taught her. Unfortunately, because the pure kindness of her heart combined with the need to just be left the fuck alone, she had sent Dorota home for the weekend immediately.

This was not the kind of peace she was after.

She sighed tiredly, running a hand through her curls to try and smooth them as she swung open the door.

"Waldorf." Chuck greeted, the smirk disappearing from his face when he took in her attire. She blushed crimson, tugging at the dainty, transparent fabric of her nightgown to try to maintain her decency.

His eyes openly devoured her, examining every curve approvingly. From her slim, creamy thighs up to her wild bed-head. She looked ravishing.

"What the hell are you doing here at eleven o'clock? Some people are trying to sleep you know." Blair said haughtily, whipping a longer, more appropriate cardigan around her shoulders that had been hanging on the door.

She hated that she did but she had to admit; she liked the way he stared at her and liked to see how obviously attracted to her he was. It left her with an odd feeling of satisfaction in the pit of her stomach, a feeling which she immediately pushed to the back of her mind.

"Please, don't cover up because of me. I was quite enjoying the view…" Chuck drawled, stepping past her and into her room. She rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her and flicking on a light. The last thing she needed after her previous nights dream was to be alone with Chuck Bass in a dark room.

Who knows how that would turn out?

"Well, you had better commit it to memory as that is the only time you'll ever see it." Blair huffed, moving towards her window to create space between the two of them. Chuck however was one step ahead of her and blocked her way, his arm leaning casually against the bed.

"Now, now Waldorf, let's not get ahead of yourself. We both know Humphrey won't be able to satisfy you for long." she glared at him venomously, crossing her arms across her chest. His eyes met hers head on, the chemistry surrounding the two igniting.

Blair could feel her body begin to ache with want as her eyes consumed the sight of Chuck Bass; his hair untidy, perfect for running her hands through; his tie hanging loosely around his neck, exposing the sensitive skin; his definitive jaw line, so perfect, it was as though it had been carved my angels. He looked like sex.

Before she could stop herself, she felt a lie slip past her lips, not to protect herself, but to dent his ego.

"Actually, Dan leaves me more than satisfied." he laughed, taking a step closer to her.

"If you think that Dan is satisfying, I almost feel sorry for you." he drawled, aware of how her breathing had picked up speed, "Clearly, you've never experienced anything close to mind-blowing."

Blair clenched her teeth. She would not let him win.

"You are very confident of your bedroom skills Bass." she said, impressed with how controlled her voice sounded.

"And with good reason." he replied almost instantly. The two of them exchanged a smirk, fascinated by how it appeared the two of them had met their match.

Neither of them had ever been particularly challenged by another being, they had always been one step ahead, always ahead of the game. No one was able to understand them completely. They may think that they knew everything about them, but they new little if not nothing.

They were guarded, quick and lethal - and the two of them could make you or break you whenever they pleased. They were the same.

Blair's eyes drifted from Chuck's to the clock mounted on her wall.

"What are you doing here Chuck?" she asked softly, searching his eyes for the answer. His eyes were focused on her lips and he swallowed, trying to maintain his indifferent exterior. Never before had a girl affected him by simply standing before him, but then again, it appeared as though Blair Waldorf was the exception to everything about him.

"I'm here because I have what you need." her eyebrows rose and he laughed gently at her misunderstanding. "I didn't mean it like that, however, my services are available to you 24/7." He winked, she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you ever so much Chuck, but would you get to the point please? Some of us actually want to get to sleep tonight."

"I've got the dirt on Penelope." he stated simply, slowly taking a seat at the bottom of her bed so that she was stood before him. Her eyes widened in glee and an evil smile spread across her face - she looked beautiful when she was scheming.

"Well? What've you got?" she tapped her foot impatiently as Chuck searched his blazer for his phone unhurriedly. He found it in his top pocket and waved it back and forth in front of her. Wordlessly, she took the phone from him, unlocking it and then opening his files.

"Video or photo?" she asked, he replied immediately. She clicked on the video and eyed him suspiciously as it loaded.

"This had better be good Bass." he only smiled confidently,

"I always am." she narrowed her eyes at his obvious innuendo, ignoring it as she watched the scene play out on the small screen. He studied her, enthralled at how her mouth formed a perfect 'O' as she watched, her face lighting up in delight at the evidence he'd supplied.

Her reaction alone made all of the blackmails and pay outs he'd initiated worthwhile. He had called in all his favours to uncover this secret but just by seeing how much he had pleased her, he knew he would do it again in a heartbeat.

When the video finished, Blair remained still, astounded in how perfect this was. Her revenge would be brutal and it would show everyone that no one fucked with Blair Waldorf. She sent herself the video immediately and then passed Chuck his phone back.

"Chuck, I don't know what to say, or how I can repay you."

He rose his eyebrows suggestively.

"No chance." she spat, her eyes flaming. He sniggered gently,

"Worth a shot." he paused, pondering for a moment before he cleared his throat, "Would you answer me a question in return?"

She eyed him suspiciously, unsure as to where he was going with this. Surely a simple question would not be enough to gratify Chuck Bass? She'd expected him to hang this over her for months - she knew that was what she would have done had the roles been reversed.

"That depends on the question." she replied evenly. He looked up at her, his eyes boring into her soul.

"Why?"

XOXO

"Why what?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Why do you want to destroy Penelope? What did she do to you?" she was caught off guard by his question but he waited patiently for her answer, his eyes concerned as he noticed how stiff her body turned.

"It was a simple revenge. Things went wrong at Sheercroft, people got hurt, sh-she had to pay and I made sure she di-did so." she stammered, pulling the cardigan tighter around herself as though it were a form of protection. Chuck shook his head.

"That was a delightful story in which you told me absolutely nothing about yourself." she stopped, swallowing tensely, her back upright. He waited, he could feel her resolves cracking and she knew that she was going to concede.

She sighed, her body slumping forward slightly as she let out a long breath of air. Cautiously, she took a seat beside Chuck on the bed, burrowing her fingers into the soft fabric of her cardigan, biting gently on her lip.

"I had this friend, Casey. She went to my old school and we'd grown up together." she began, her voice wavering slightly, "She got this boyfriend when we began high school and we grew apart. God she loved him, loved him more than I ever thought possible… when her parents marriage fell apart and her mother fell into depression: he was there through it all."

She paused, clenching her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. Chuck didn't say anything, didn't move to comfort her, too afraid he'd break the spell she seemed to be under.

"She gave him everything; never denied him and he took it all. He used her until she was all dried up. He changed all of sudden towards her. He began missing dates, ignoring her calls and chipping away her self esteem." she choked, a shaky breath escaping her throat.

Her hand moved to cover her mouth, and he noticed the hand tremble. She fought it down, her strength impressing him.

"She developed an eating disorder and he didn't even care. Her mother was too drunk half of the time to notice and she'd alienated her friends by staying with him. She had no one. I tried to get through to her but it was no use. She was too far gone; nothing could help her anymore.

"Then one day she went round to his place, planned to surprise him… she caught him in bed with another girl."

"Penelope." Chuck breathed, always up to speed with her. She nodded almost unnoticeably.

"They'd been playing her for months, a sick, twisted little game the two of them had trapped her in. She was humiliated, heart broken and alone…"

She drew in a deep breath, wiping the tears that had escaped off of her cheeks. In the clearest voice she could muster, she continued.

"She took a bottle of diazepam and a bottle of vodka to bed that night and finished them both. Luckily, I was dropping some old books I'd borrowed back to her and I found her… I found my best friend lying there, ready and willing to die.

"I called an ambulance and they pumped her stomach clean but she remained in a coma for days. She got sent away, to some psychiatric ward on the West Side to keep her far away from her memories that pushed her to do it."

Without thinking, Chuck gripped her hand with his softly, stroking his thumb over her knuckles soothingly.

"When I found out why she'd done it, I vowed that I was going to make them pay for what they did, for praying on an innocent girl. I took care of _him _immediately and I only had Penelope left. So, I transferred to Constance to get my revenge."

A heavy silence lingered around them as she finished her story, her hands wiping furiously at her eyes as they rose up to meet with Chuck's who were locked on hers, unable to take his eyes off her form.

"With that video." Chuck summed up, pulling her against him, for the first time ever, his lust for her was at the back of his mind and purely his care for her took over him as he wrapped his arms around her strongly, allowing her to cry against his broad shoulders.

XOXO

Soon Blair settled down and extracted herself from his embrace. She stood up, covering her body with the cardigan which had slipped down her shoulders whilst he had held her.

"I'm sorry about that." she said awkwardly, embarrassment evident on her face. He looked up at her with a newfound sense of admiration.

His interest in Blair Waldorf did not just stretch as far as her bedroom skills. She was an incredible being and for the first time ever, he didn't just want to fuck the girl, he wanted to take care of her; wanted to know all about her; wanted to protect and scheme with her.

He couldn't believe it, but it was becoming more and more blatant to him that he wanted Blair Waldorf as something more, not just as a one time fuck.

"You don't have to be sorry, I'm glad you told me." she watched him wearily as he stood to his feet.

"You will tell no one of this story. Or so help me god, I will make you pay." she bit out icily, regret in her voice. He nodded in understanding. "I want you to leave now." she opened her door and stood beside it, her eyes averting his and focusing on the wall opposite her.

He rubbed his hand along his jaw, moving languidly towards the door. He paused when he stood right in front of her and turned his head to try and meet her eye. She avoided his gaze.

"Blair…" he breathed, watching how her breath hitched and her jaw set; her eyes staring intently at the wall still. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed, I only admire you more for what you have just told me."

"I shouldn't be admired, I'm weak." she snivelled, turning her face away from him but he caught her face in his palm and turned her face back to him.

"Look at me Blair…" he said gently, stroking her cheek. She only clenched her eyes shut tighter. "Blair, open your eyes." he said, a little more forcibly.

She conceded, her eyes fluttering open to look into his. The two of them gazing into each others wordlessly.

"You're not weak, very few could witness what you have and still come out fighting. You're amazing Blair." he whispered reverently, leaning his forehead against hers. She sighed at the touch of their skin, the magnetic pull between them once again palpable.

She fought against the urge she felt to simply grip his head and crash his lips against hers and he fought to retain his composure, knowing that this was not an appropriate time, no matter how much he adored being this close to her.

The smell of her body and her perfume mixed to an intoxicating scent, the feel of her small hands clutching onto his lower arms as his were wrapped lightly around her upper arms and the sound and feel of her jagged breaths against his skin.

She was perfection and he was going to make her his. Dan Humphrey wouldn't know what had hit him.

He was going to know every little thing about his girl and maybe, one day, he would have the courage to tell her all about his secrets and they would break through each others carefully erected walls together.

He was sure of it.

Pressing a light kiss to her cheek, he left with a soft, "Goodnight Blair."

XOXO

She stood there long after she heard the door open and shut, signalling his depart. Her cheek tingled where he had kissed her but her pride refrained her from touching the spot, no matter how compelled she felt to do so.

Chuck Bass had kissed her after she had cried in his arms after revealing one of her most precious secrets. He now officially had a hold over her.

She had confided a secret that wasn't completely hers to someone who she knew she couldn't trust, the same someone who had a reputation that the devil would be envious of.

She sank to the floor below her in horror.

She had fucked up big time, and there was no going back now.

XOXO

_Gossip Girl here and don't I have a treat for you Manhattan! It has come to my attention that two unlikely couplings have emerged. Care to take a guess who? N is rumoured to have been toasting to his girlfriends arch nemesis V's return - I wonder how his darling S will take this? Meanwhile, our favourite dark knight was spotted entering the Waldorf penthouse way past curfew, what was going on there B? Was he reading you a bedtime story? I know that D will definitely have something to say about this… I will be sure to have a front row view when these stories come to a head. I'll be sure to supply you with all of the juicy details. You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

XOXO

A/N: Ahhhhh, sorry for the wait! I want to say thank you to all of you who are still following the story and posting lovely reviews about it. Hope you're enjoying it, R&R! - MC


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The ride in the elevator to the van der Woodsen penthouse seemed to go on forever and it was driving Serena crazy. After seeing the recent Gossip Girl blast about Vanessa and Nate, it had taken Serena a record time of five minutes to get from Bendel's to her home and she new that this was time wasted.

She couldn't believe how low Vanessa had sunk.

Tapping her foot, she urged the elevator to hurry up as she felt the fury and trepidation rise within her. Who knows what Vanessa was up to? She was devious and manipulative and it came as a surprise to Serena that Chuck didn't favour her sibling as they matched in wit and traits.

Perhaps because she was a threat to him…

_Or the fact that she's a raging bitch._ Serena thought, a smirk creeping onto her face.

Finally, the elevator doors whooshed open and immediately, Serena felt her heart sink as the sound of laughter echoed down the hall. She poked her head around the door, disappointed when all she saw was a pool of light shining out from the kitchen.

Silently, she slipped out of her signature sling back heels, shuddering when her bare feet touched the cool tiles. She scooped them up in her hand and crept down the corridor towards the kitchen, making sure she stayed hidden in the shadows.

Part of her wished she had never come home when she saw what was waiting for her.

XOXO

She watched wordlessly, her heart thrumming in her ears as she saw Vanessa and Nate laughing and smiling together, the natural easiness shared between them making her stomach turn.

Vanessa was perched on the countertop, her long legs swinging back and forth. She had her head thrown back in laughter, her black tendrils swaying behind her. Nate sat on the stool beside her, his body turned towards her so that her legs were pressed against his thigh. He too was laughing, not the fake society laugh that the teens were often forced to do, but his real, unbridled laugh.

The sound was enough to cover the sound of Serena's heart plummeting to her feet.

She scanned the room, seeing a polished off bottle of 1990 Cristal on the counter along with a disgruntled tie and coat. Tearing her eyes away from the scene, she pressed her back against the wall, tilting her head towards them.

"You know," she heard Nate slur, "I don't see what's wrong with you." Vanessa chuckled, pushing her body towards the edge of the counter so that she was pressed closer to Nate; almost head on.

"Why thank you, but I didn't know that this was even up for debate, seeing how we've hardly met before." he grinned as he reached for the bottle, a pout emerging on his face when he realized it was empty - this made Vanessa smile.

"I've heard stories." he added, his eyes locking with hers. She nodded slightly, her body swaying forward so that her forehead was almost touching his.

"Serena's never been a big fan of me, Chuck's a big fan of Serena; that's just how it turned out." Nate nodded in understanding - he knew how close Serena and Chuck were even before their parents got hitched although that had definitely brought the two of them closer than ever.

"Well, I think you're pretty great." Nate smirked, his head rolling to the side as the weight of the alcohol began to take its toll. Vanessa smiled and to Serena's chagrin, she realized that it wasn't a self satisfied smirk, but in a _genuine _smile.

She liked him; and it wasn't just to spite Serena.

"I haven't laughed this much in a long time." Nate added. Vanessa hopped off of the counter and back around to the cupboards along the back wall, pulling out a small bottle of vodka and two tumblers.

"Well, the party doesn't have to end yet Natie," Serena almost choked when she heard her use the nickname that Serena herself had labelled Nate with over the years since they were children.

"Is that so?" Nate laughed, motioning to the clock that showed it was well past midnight. "I thought you had curfew?"

Vanessa chuckled, pouring him a shot and sliding it across the counter towards him.

"It appears that Lily and Bart have abandoned me and Serena's nowhere to be seen so…" she sidled up to him, seductively pushing herself up onto the counter, delighting in the way Nate's eyes couldn't resist tracing the curve of her body.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Serena backed away from the wall in horror as Vanessa and Nate clinked glasses for the second time that night.

"To new friendships." Vanessa toasted, throwing the drink back, Nate following her movements soon after. Serena couldn't take anymore of it, so just as silently as she'd entered, she fled the scene.

XOXO

Rapping on the elevator button, all she wanted was to be out of there. She felt choked up, betrayed. Nate had always had her back; when no one else had been there he _always _had.

Vanessa was wearing her down. The old Serena would have marched in there and demanded to know what was going on, but that was because the old Serena would have been sure that Nate loved her too much to ever stray.

Was it possible that she had taken his love for granted? That all those years she had just assumed it had always been there, that it was actually falling apart; that she was too wrapped up in herself to notice that he no longer felt the same way about her?

Confusion swelled within her and by the time she had entered the elevator, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

She couldn't go back there, she simply couldn't face Vanessa tonight. This was partly because she didn't want to see the smug look on her face, but it was also because she was afraid of who might be _with_ Vanessa still if she did.

Who knows what would happen between Nate and Vanessa for sure? But one thing Serena did know - Vanessa was a van der Woodsen, and was the stronger, more manipulative of the two. If she wanted Nate, Serena was pretty damn sure she'd find a way to get him not the easy way either like Serena, but because Vanessa was willing to work herself to the bone to get what she wanted. It was what made her so lethal.

The past few weeks had been straining on her and Nate's relationship and as the elevator got lower and lower, the more Serena began to regret running away from the scene - wishing she'd stayed and fought for what Vanessa was trying to take.

She didn't know what to do, her brain felt like a jumbled mess as she tried to gather her thoughts and figure out how she was feeling. She needed time to relax, think and clear her head.

After what felt like a lifetime, the elevator opened up to reveal the deserted lobby. Trying her best to compose herself, Serena fled through the glass doors, ignoring the spared glances of the hotel staff as she passed.

"Taxi!" she cried as she stumbled onto the street, her legs feeling weak, as though she had been stripped of a desperately needed support. Relieved, a taxi pulled over immediately. Without waiting for the help of the hotel staff to open the door, she tugged it open herself, collapsing into the seat.

The pain in her chest was spreading, she was feeling alone, desperate and in need of reassurance. She asked for the first address that popped into her mind.

"Where we heading miss?" the taxi driver leered, his beady eyes raking over her body unabashedly. She crossed her right leg over the other, clearing her throat.

"Brooklyn."

XOXO

Blair listened to the ticking of the clock as midnight came and past and she new that sleep had successfully evaded her. She couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Her heartbeat increased at just the thought of it and she felt her face flush in embarrassment as her brain thought over every detail.

He knew everything. Everything that she had kept secret for so long had been brought into the harsh light and now Chuck Bass of all people knew it all.

She groaned, turning over and digging her fingers into the covers in anger. She was so stupid. For a moment, she had genuinely believed that he cared about her, that he would keep her secret and help her achieve her vendetta.

But he was Chuck Bass and Chuck Bass didn't help anyone other than himself. He had tricked her, made her feel things that she shouldn't feel for him, feel things that only Dan should make her feel.

Despite the amount of time she had spent with Dan he had never seen her cry. No one had other than Casey. She was the only one who had seen Blair at her worst and she too had seen Casey at rock bottom.

Blair was good at hiding her feelings, with a mother like hers she had to be, and it occurred to her that Dan had barely seen the real her - he'd only seen what he'd wanted to see.

Chuck had seen it all.

At the time it had felt right. He had made her feel so secure and loved that it felt right to let him see a part of her as she thought that he could help her through it. She hadn't given him the chance though when her doubts began to kick in. Stupid, stupid, stupid. What was she supposed to do now? She was too embarrassed to face him ever again but she knew that she couldn't avoid him forever, Basses were known for their knack of being able to track you down wherever you were.

Her eyes drifted back to the clock and she sighed. Almost 1:00am.

There was no point in her trying to deny it anymore. She'd spent countless nights trying to convince herself since meeting Chuck that she felt nothing for his being; but she couldn't deny any longer that this was far from the truth.

The truth was she was falling for him. She had felt safe talking to him about Casey because for some reason unknown to her, she felt like she had a connection with him. She felt like somewhere inside, he was like her. He understood her.

She wanted him both emotionally and physically.

Dan had been neglecting her recently and despite her prim and proper society image, there was an aching inside of her that needed to be soothed; and she could feel that Chuck would be more than able to satisfy that ache. She had always secretly wondered what it would be like. Everyone she knew who had slept with him had all said that it was nothing short of legendary.

At first she'd simply rolled her eyes at the naivety of it all, however, now that she'd met him, she was beginning to understand what all the hype was about. She felt ready to pounce on him whenever he was within three feet of her. He was just so… hot.

She was falling for Chuck Bass. She just wished that he would care enough for her to break her fall.

XOXO

Dan dragged the pillow over his ears sleepily in an attempt to block the sound of the ringing doorbell, to little success.

"Go away." he mumbled, burying himself deeper under the covers. When no such thing happened and the ringing only grew more insistent, he threw the covers open and slowly stood to his feet.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." he yelled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he traipsed towards the door. He peered through the peep hole, his eyebrows rising at the figure who stood outside.

He speedily unbolted the door, opening it slightly as Serena stepped into his apartment; rain droplets clinging to her strewn hair and mascara trailing little paths down her cheeks. She looked lost, not a shadow of the fierce woman he knew she was inside.

"Serena? What happened?" he asked tiredly, peering outside the door before he bolted it, checking that she was alone. When she did not answer, Dan took a cautious step towards her, tilting her face up to his with his hand. She avoided eye contact.

He glanced up at the clock, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Serena, it's past one in the morning. What happened? I can't help you if you don't talk to me…" she looked up at him with sad eyes and he could see how hard she was trying not to cry. Her eyes were red raw as through she had spent the past ten minutes crying and she looked tired, heavy.

"Look, you wait here and I'll go and get you some dry clothes to change into." he motioned for her to take a chair and she managed to smile at him gratefully.

"Thank you Dan. I knew I could count on you." she breathed, taking a seat on one of his bar stools. He smiled in return disappearing down the corridor to get her one of his t-shirts and sleep pants. He returned moments later, throwing the clothes towards her in a baseball bowler style, making her laugh.

"Just to let you know, I also happen to make a mean hot chocolate, especially in the early hours of the morning." he chided, making Serena smile once again.

"Perfect timing I guess." she laughed, shrugging her jacket off her shoulders. He grinned at her, his previous tiredness a distant memory as he switched on the kettle and turned to face the opposite wall to give her some privacy.

Moments later, both were settled opposite each other, sipping on freshly made hot chocolate. The talk was zero to none but both of them felt comfortable despite this. Serena's clothes were scattered on the table and her hair was now tossed up in a messy bun atop her head.

She still looked effortlessly beautiful.

"So," Dan prodded, taking another sip from the mug, "Are you going to tell me what brought you here at…" his eyes drifted to the clock on the wall beside him, "1:25am?"

She sighed knowing that she couldn't avoid the question forever. She traced the rim of her mug with her fingertip, following the movement with her eyes.

"Vanessa's with Nate." she stated the words simply, ice like. Dan rose an eyebrow, a clear 'so?' evident on his features. Serena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I mean Vanessa's _with _Nate." Dan's mouth hung open in surprise, and his grip on the handle of the mug tightened.

"That asshole. How could he do that to you?" Dan muttered, his jaw clenching as he processed what she was telling him.

"He knows how you feel about Vanessa so why her of all people?" his head drooped forward and he paused to calm himself, his eyes falling closed. "What did you do when you saw them together?" he asked gently.

The question surprised Serena as she found herself struggling to find a direct answer.

"I didn't exactly find them together like that, but it wouldn't surprise me - they seemed more than comfortable around each other…" she drifted off, leaning her chin on her palm, miserable. Dan frowned at her.

"So you're telling me, that you're upset because you saw Vanessa and Nate… talking?" when she didn't answer he continued,

"That doesn't mean he cheated on you Serena. He's loved you ever since you guys were children and I can see why. You're radiant. You're possibly the most good natured person I've got the honour of calling a best friend; you're nice to everyone, you don't judge and you've got the whole world in your hand. I mean, who would ever cheat on Serena van der Woodsen?" he smiled at her, nudging her with his elbow. She smiled slightly, her eyes finally drifting away from the rim of her mug, up to Dan, lingering at his lips.

"Recently? I feel like anyone would." she sighed, "Mine and Nate's relationship hasn't been good recently."

"Why? You two seem fine, great even." she shook her head.

She didn't know what came over her but at this moment all of her rational thoughts went out of the window. Her hand outstretched, touching Dan's cheek gently, her thumb rubbing up and down the shaven skin.

"Because my mind's been on someone else." she shifted closer to him, trailing her leg along his sensually. His eyes filled with lust and in one swift movement he had her pinned against the kitchen counter, his lips pressed against firm hers.

Clothes fell to the floor, dishes flew off of the counter and all that could be heard were breathy moans and small sounds of approval. Both were lost in the lust that had enraptured them and they completely forgot about both Nate and Blair.

They were also both so lost in each other, that they didn't hear the door creek open; didn't hear the shocked intake of air or the sound of a photo being taken of the entire scene, didn't hear the retreating footsteps of the unseen figure as they hurried away from the sordid secret that was undoubtedly going to be unveiled - their carefully crafted message to Gossip Girl sent before they made it back out into the open air of Brooklyn.

XOXO

_Gossip Girl here. I'm sure you will all be delighted to hear that I have just received a blast from a creditable source that will send the UES into turmoil. I'm afraid that I cannot reveal just yet who or what this blast is about but I can tell you that the annual Constance & St. Judes mixer is going to be the biggest event of the year. I can guarantee that hearts will be broken, that lies and affairs will be uncovered and new and old relationships are going to be thrown into overdrive. I can't wait to see how this is going to play out but it's gunna be one for the books. Stay safe out there kids. You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

XOXO

**Who caught S and D together? **

**Who do you want Serena to end up with, N or D?**

**A/N - Sorry for yet another late update but I had such a writers block writing this chapter and this seemed to be the only way it worked. I'm also sorry that there was little C/B scenes at all but that will definitely change in the next chapter! I think there are only about 4 or 5 chapters left and don't worry, next chapter, C/B will finally get started properly! R&R - MC. **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

XOXO

_Rise and shine Upper East Side because today is the day we__'__ve all been waiting for. The Constance & St Jude__'__s mixer is officially here and I simply cannot wait to see the chain of events unravel! The NJBC may have been able to slip off my radar for the past few days but I have no doubt that that won__'__t last for very long. Watch out boys and girls, things are about to take a plunge into the deep end, but who knows who__'__s going to resurface? You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

XOXO

The music was like adrenaline flowing through the dance floor. The party had begun and it was already shaping up to be the best one yet. It had been organized and decorated to perfection and every detail had been taken care of to excel everyone's expectations.

But Blair Waldorf and her checklist had always seemed to excel expectations. She had used the distraction of organized the mixer to her full advantage; to avoid another encounter with Chuck.

Spending the past week elbow deep in swatches of colours and textiles watching countless Audrey Hepburn movies and barking orders to everyone who came in her path had been like therapy to Blair, who always seemed to flourish when faced with a challenge.

She had been given a chance to think her hand through and now she new the cards she was going to play.

Blair was sat on one of the sleek bar stools, twirling an olive absentmindedly in her martini as her eyes raked over the beautifully crafted display in front of her. The lighting was dim with small red lights dotted in odd places across the high ceiling, giving the entire room a sultry atmosphere that matched perfectly with the plush red cushions donning the sofas curling around the outside of the dance floor.

There were also darkened rooms hidden in the corners that were perfect for more… intimate encounters. The last thing she wanted was a crowd of drunken teens grinding against each other in her view. Get them together, then get them tucked away as soon as possible - that was her plan.

"Well look who it is. Wasn't sure if you were still alive Waldorf." chills shot up Blair's spine at the deep timbre of Chuck's voice in her ear, his hot breath tingling the small hairs on her neck.

"Leave me alone Bass. You're the last thing I need to deal with right now." she inwardly laughed at the irony in her words as he was in fact the _only _thing she needed right now; preferably with less clothes and more privacy.

"I'm glad to know that you've missed me." he chuckled, sliding into the chair beside her, motioning to the bartender and promptly ordering himself a scotch. Blair scoffed.

"Are you really that conceited? You honestly believe you're God's gift to women don't you?" she spat, her blood boiling when his only reply was a laugh.

"I haven't had any complaints so far. Besides, I know for a fact that you'd be more than impressed with my abil-"

"Stop right there. You need to get it through that thick skull of yours that I will never sleep with you. I'm more than _satisfied _with Dan. Now," she picked her drink up off the bar and carefully slid to her feet, "I have more important things to be doing. Goodbye Chuck." and with that she stalked off in the opposite direction.

She could feel his eyes on her and she couldn't help herself from adding an extra sway to her hips as she walked away.

"You can't deny me forever Waldorf." Chuck yelled, a smirk growing on his face when he saw the blush flood her cheeks as she turned to face him before disappearing into the crowded dance floor.

XOXO

Taking a deep breath, Vanessa meandered her way through the crowd up to the bar where she had seen Chuck with Blair moments ago. It appeared that the key to destroying Serena had been right under her nose this whole time and luckily, it seemed that for once she had finally been dealt the upper hand out of the van der Woodsen's.

Her grip tightened on the purple clutch she held in her hand imperceptibly.

"Chuck." she toyed with the name on her tongue as she lifted her small body into the seat opposite him. His eyes merely lifted to meet hers before drifting back to Blair's retreating figure.

She glowered at him as he made no effort to acknowledge her. Vanessa van der Woodsen would not be ignored.

"You might want to reconsider how you act towards me, seeing as I am the only one who can help you in your ridiculous attempt to seize the Queen B." she grinned inwardly as she saw the slight tense of his jaw bone at the mention of Blair.

He breathed out through his nose, pursing his lips as he span the stool slightly to face her.

"And what could you possibly do to help? It's a common fact that everything you touch seems to turn to dust." she rose her eyebrows in challenge.

"I'm not messing around here Chuck. You have something I want, I have something you want. Together I'm sure we can reach an agreement. So what's it going to be?" he eyed her with interest.

"What did you have in mind?"

XOXO

"Dan!" Serena hissed, tugging lightly on the sleeve of his suit jacket. He turned to her, his jaw set as his eyes quickly peered around to make sure no one was watching.

"What?" he asked, pulling his hand out of her grasp irritably. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You've been ignoring me for days now and I'm sick of it, we need to talk about what happened." their eyes met in a challenge, the two of them fighting for dominance.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened. Do you get that Serena? It meant nothing… it was a mistake." the words hit her hard, the seams of her frayed heart tearing open; she felt the tears spring to her eyes and she felt sick to her core as she looked at the boy who had single-handedly crushed her.

They stood awkwardly in the darkened corner of the club, Dan's eyes averting hers; too preoccupied with scanning the room to ensure that they hadn't been seen by anyone who would delight in starting a rumour that would spread like wildfire.

Serena however just stared at him, her chest heaving as the weight of his words pierced her like a knife - her mind swarming with the taunting rhythm of his voice.

_It meant nothing._

_It was a mistake._

How could he do this to her? Disregarding their situation of sleeping together when they were both in committed relationships… they were supposed to be best friends.

She had known Dan for as long as she could remember, the farthest back memories she had were of her and Dan with Chuck and Nate playing in the snow at Christmas time. Dan with his rosy cherub cheeks pulling his ill-fitting coat tighter around him, groaning in irritation at the many tiny snowflakes that clung to the fabric.

She had always thought that it would be her and Dan for as long as she can remember. She remembered the many pages of her diary that she had covered in carefully swirled calligraphy - 'Mrs Serena Humphrey'.

When her many hints had gone unnoticed by Dan, Serena took refuge in Nate's arms and the rest was history.

"How can you even say that to me Dan?" she seethed, her arms reaching out to push against him, her anger overriding her sadness. "Do you not get it? How can you be so naïve? Why can't you just open your eyes!" her voice was rising swiftly in octaves and Dan firmly covered her mouth with his palm, his eyes silently begging her to be quiet.

"Be quiet! Do you want the whole club to hear you?" he hissed, his nerves leaving him almost paralyzed. "What do you want me to say? Why are you acting like this? How is what happened with us any different to what has happened a hundred times before? It was just sex Serena! What makes this," he motioned between the two of them with his free hand frantically, his demeanour mimicking his straining voice, "any different?"

"Because I love you!" she cried, tearing his hand away from her mouth, choked sobs overtaking her body as she backed away from him like he suddenly repulsed her.

It was when he felt the cool tears from her cheeks on his palm, he realized just how much he'd hurt her, when he felt the salty tears burn into his skin. He regarded her with disbelief as his brain pieced together all of the signs and he felt foolish for having never noticed the obvious attraction she felt to him before.

All the little things made sense.

How she'd always defend him even when he was in the wrong. How she always saved a seat for him beside her instead of Nate. The way she'd run her fingers through his hair in what he thought was a playful way. Her bitterness towards Blair when she first arrived. The way she smiled at him and only him.

She loved him, and he'd been too oblivious to even acknowledge her feelings due to being to lost in himself. He felt a sharp pang of remorse cut through his chest and his body thrummed with nerves.

She must hate him.

"Serena I-" she cut him off almost immediately.

"You meant everything to me Dan, you came above all the rest." she laughed bitterly, dabbing her watery eyes in an attempt to keep her mascara intact.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to believe that you would ever feel the same way. I should have known from the start that this "mistake"," she spat the word at him, the fire in her eyes surprising him, "was just too good to be true."

She pushed past him and moved towards the thick crowd of gyrating bodies, only turning to look back to him for a moment before disappearing into the swarm, leaving Dan alone with only his thoughts to keep him company.

XOXO

Chuck was leant leisurely against one of the smooth stone pillars that were situated in a row down the centre of the room, his right hand holding his signature tumbler and his left tucked away in his trouser pockets. His eyes watched Headmistress Queller intently as she fanned her way through the crowd of teens, her smile never wavering.

She nodded at various people and spoke when spoken to as she climbed the stairs at the edge of the stage and strolled over to the microphone, gently tapping it to see if it were on. When she had everyone's attention she began her well rehearsed, annual speech that half of the students knew by heart after their many years of brainwashing.

"Good evening to all of you and I'm thoroughly pleased that all of you seem to be having a fabulous time tonight. I would like to take this opportunity to thank Blair Waldorf and the rest of the committee for working so hard on this event; the building looks flawless." she spot Blair a saccharine smile, one which Blair (who was now illuminated by a spotlight) returned.

"Moving on, I would like to thank each and every one of you for a fabulous term at your individual schools, both the boys and girls have made this year a pleasure for all our staff."

Her eyes quickly met with Chuck's and a small smirk grew on her face, "Now I'm not saying there were no issues which arose over the term as some of our students seem to have their own chair marked in my office; I'm not naming names… Mr Bass." the snide comment earned a small applause and many laughs from around the room.

Chuck, always one to rise to a challenge, simply winked at the headmistress and toasted her his glass.

"I merely admire the décor headmistress." he retorted confidently.

His eyes caught Blair's for a brief moment from across the room and he couldn't deny the swell of happiness that surged in him when he caught her smirk slightly at his actions; he felt his pants grow tighter as his eyes captured the curve of her lips and committed the ruby red vision to memory. She was perfection; evil, manipulative, sexy and powerful.

"I am overjoyed with your approval," she said teasingly, before continuing on with her speech, "As I began, this term has been a pleasure and it is one that we will not forget for a long time, what with all of our various academic, sporting and theatrical achievements. I hope that you have all enjoyed it as much as we have and I thank you for handling each challenge we have faced you with so effortlessly."

There was a small applause throughout the students as the presentation board was lowered onto the stage.

"I now invite you all to watch a small montage of both photos and videos taken throughout this term, assembled by our very own students. Enjoy." she smiled at the crowd before moving to the edge of the stage as the lights dimmed once again.

Chuck felt a self assured smirk tug at his lips as the screen came to life, the sense of social destruction spurring some kind of twisted satisfaction in him. His hard almond eyes pierced the screen, watching each photo and video pass, knowing that it was soon approaching.

Blair stood proudly beside Dan, her arms wrapped around his upper arm and her head leaning on his shoulder as she studied the screen intently, the anticipation of broadcasting the Penelope video in front of all the teachers and students almost sending her into overdrive.

She had to refrain herself from bouncing up and down in excitement. Finally, Casey would be avenged.

And that's when the friendships fell apart, the dirty lies were discovered and the need for cold, hard revenge kicked in.

A photo of the girls hockey team holding their prized trophy faded to black and a video began to play. All eyes were transfixed on the screen, their mouths dropping open in pure shock and their heads flicking from side to side to search for the victim of humiliation. On the screen, in front of over three hundred of their peers - Serena van der Woodsen and Dan Humphrey's secret tryst had been revelled.

XOXO

_Oh S, when will you ever learn? Rule number one on the Upper East Side - no secret is kept hidden forever especially not one this juicy. Incase you haven't already heard, it appears as though B and N's perfect matches have finally set themselves on fire. S and D have a lot of explaining to do and I have no doubt that hearts will break, friendships will be no more and new alliances will be formed. This is going to be one scandal that is going to rip up the Upper East Side and I will be there to collect all of the pieces. You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

XOXO

**A/N: Sorry it's been such a long wait but these past few weeks I've spent in bed with the flu and have really not felt up to writing. Again, I'm sorry for the lack of C/B but the next chapter had a lot of different aspects and is going to be pretty long I think so I split this scene off to give you a sense of what's to come. Reviews make me happy!**

**P.S - I'm still not sure who Serena should end up with as I have two different ideas for both Dan and Nate so please share your views on who you think it should be! - MC.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

XOXO

"Baby… baby listen to me. It didn't mean any-" Dan's pathetic attempt at an explanation was cut short when he locked eyes with Blair, his heart hammering against his chest when he saw the venom swirling in their depths.

She felt sick. Her whole body turned rigid and she could feel the colour rise to her cheeks from the hundreds of eyes that were trained on her, waiting with bated breath for the reaction. She didn't move; she _couldn't _move.

Her arms unwound from around his and she swallowed deeply, her resolve waning as she spotted Serena fast approaching from the other side of the room. She pushed her way through the silently jeering crowd, searching for Blair desperately. Standing her ground, Blair rose her head high as she side stepped away from Dan and turned her body to face him, her face closely resembling stone.

"Blair I-" Serena halted in her movements as she entered the circle which had swiftly formed around Blair and Dan. She remained on the outskirts, her fingers playing with the hem of her tight fit dress like a child would. Dan raked a hand through his mop of hair, his other reaching out to Blair.

"Listen to me Blair. It was a one time thing, it meant nothing… I love you Blair. Please don't let this come between what we have - I couldn't bare to lose you. You're my world, please can we just… talk, in private?" he begged taking a cautious step towards her.

The atmosphere was tense as people waited anxiously, the only sound that of frenzied whispers shared between the onlookers. Chuck meandered lethargically through the crowd until he was stood at the front of the crowd, his eyes never leaving the irate brunette's form.

Blair's face had not changed from the start, her expression had remained motionless - but surprisingly, a smirk grew on her face as the sense of indignation coursed through her turning her eyes hard and gleaming.

"Why talk in private when we could talk right here? I mean you have all of your peers here and ooh look, there she is; the topic of the hour!" her gaze flickered over to Serena as she feigned excitement, the venomous look in her eyes causing tears to surface in Serena's. Blair knew that this was going to hurt her but that was the last thing on her mind right now - revenge and humiliation topped them all.

She was aiming for social destruction tonight and she was going to achieve it - the only change in the plan were the targets.

"You know, I'd heard so many stories about you at Sheercroft Serena… but I chose to ignore them and give you a chance," she stalked towards her slowly, her voice never wavering or raising; remaining calm, sharp and deadly.

"But I guess they were right. You just can't help yourself; you see a piece of meat and you have to sample it. You haven't changed at all from your freshman year." she stared her down, making Serena feel small, "I hope you're proud of yourself, because one day - your looks won't be there… you had better hope that you don't destroy all of your friendships before then."

"I know Blair, I-I know," Serena spluttered, wiping away the falling tears, "I'm so sorry, you're my best friend, plea-"

"Last time I checked, friends don't stab each other in the back." Blair spat, turning her back to Serena - deliberately shunning her.

She could feel her chest tightening as the vision of Serena dragging her nails along Dan's back burnt itself to her mind; she fought to keep the tears at bay as the weight of the situation began to take its toll on her.

But she refused to break down and cry, not in front of these people. The Blair Waldorf that everyone else saw was strong - she could handle anything. She would not allow them to see the real Blair Waldorf; the scared, self loathing little girl that she kept hidden.

Even if it killed her, Blair was going to come out the victor in this mess, that she was sure of.

Finally she turned to face Dan, lifting her head high and keeping her stance strong even though the only thing she wanted to do was find the nearest toilet and pour out her imperfections and problems in the only way she new how.

Swallowing the bile which had rose in her throat, she pushed on.

"And as for you… I thought you had more self respect." she laughed bitterly, enjoying the creases of desperation etching their way onto his face, "I hope you and her are happy together because as far as I'm concerned you're perfect for one another… and I deserve more than a weak, pathetic, spineless boy."

Each word increased in velocity, each syllable cutting him like a knife. Shooting him a final bitchy smile, she turned to leave but he gripped her elbow and tugged her back against him, his eyes wild.

"Blair, please, don't do this - think about what you're doing, what you're throwing away!" he pleaded. She yanked her arm away, her gaze connecting with Chuck's from across the room for a brief moment before she looked back at Dan, ignoring the chills that rushed up her spine from the intensity swirling in the billionaire's eyes.

"Take your hands off her." Chuck hissed, striding next to Blair. She looked up at him briefly, unable to hide the small smile that grew on her face when she saw just how protective of her he was.

Dan's jaw fell open as his eyes flickered between Chuck and Blair.

"You're kidding me. You two? Really Blair? Chuck fucking Bass of all people!" he hollered, his bravado multiplying as he convinced himself that he was now the one who was being victimized - as though the supposed fling between them made his misdeeds irrelevant.

"I think that maybe you should just take your head out of your-" Chuck was graciously silenced by Blair when she pressed her hand gently against his chest, her heart skipping a beat as she felt the hard muscles beneath her fingertips.

"Dan, you can believe whatever you want to believe. You can convince yourself that you are innocent, that you are still able to act like the self righteous asshole that you really are. The truth however, is that I remained completely faithful to you. You're the one who cheated Dan, you're the one who fucked _my_ best friend on the counter and most likely on the bed, where _we," _she motioned between the two of them, her composed resolve cracking, "used to fuck!" she spat rejoicing in the way that Dan's brazen façade cracked beneath her penetrating gaze.

She took a silent deep breath, carefully slipping her calm mask back into place.

"And besides, Chuck is twice the man you are. Goodbye Dan, enjoy sleeping alone tonight." she stalked away from him, her hips swishing from side to side as she walked out of the room, away from her friends, away from Chuck and away from the betrayal.

Without an idea of where to go she simply gathered the long train of her dress into her hands and leapt into one of the many limos lined up waiting outside the grand building.

"Just drive." she muttered, her body slumping forward as she finally allowed herself time to cry. Never had she felt such humiliation. Why hadn't she seen it before? Of course she'd suspected that they had history but she had never suspected that they would act upon that very history.

She thought that she would be enough; enough to keep him satisfied and enough to keep Serena away - but she was wrong.

Her lip quivered as the tears began to roll. She had been too wrapped up in her plans to destroy Penelope, that she had managed to leave herself in the firing line.

_Well not anymore. _

She choked, sucking in uneven breaths to still her raging emotions.

Serena and Dan were not about to get away with this, not while she was still breathing and not while she still had a reliable partner in crime. Gaining her composure, she pushed the small window between her and the driver open, smiling at him sweetly.

"Change of plan, take me to the Empire. I have a friend waiting for me there."

"Of course Miss Waldorf." the driver replied, changing his indicator from left to right. She closed the window and sank back against the sleek leather seats.

Betrayal was a bitch, but unluckily for Serena and Dan - so was Blair.

XOXO

The room was alive with the buzz of whispers, snide comments and subtle jokes aimed at the two teens stood in the centre of the swarm. Dan stood stiff, his brain struggling to comprehend just how quickly everything had come to blows while Serena was caved in around herself wishing that the ground would swallow her up whole.

She had not only lost Dan, but lost Blair and all of her remaining minions. Her night could not get any worse.

"How could you?"

Shit… apparently it could.

Serena's eyes widened in horror and she spun around to be met with Nate's accusing stare. He stood on the fringe of the crowd, his shoulders sagging as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders; the look of heartbreak across his face more than enough to rip through her heart.

He posed a good question, how the fuck could she? How could she have cheated on the one person who had _always _been there for her? The one person who had _always _had her back?

"Natie-"

"Don't you dare." he barked, surprising everyone by his out of character demeanour, "Don't you dare call me that."

His head flopped back and he looked to the ceiling as if looking for inspiration, his jaw flexing as he gathered the nerve to confront her of exactly how he felt. It was time that she understood exactly what she had put him through these past months.

"I gave you everything Serena. Anything you wanted, anything you asked for; it was yours. I gave you a part of me Serena, a part that I won't ever get back." both of them blushed slightly at the memory of the night Serena took his virginity on a bar stool at the infamous Shepherd wedding.

"I tried so hard to make you happy Serena, I sacrificed everything I could to try and make you feel loved and safe and secure… I blew off friends, I went to any event you wanted me to - Jesus Christ I even let you move in with me when you and Lilly fell out." he paused, forcing down the lump that had risen in his throat when he had seen the look of anguish on Serena's face.

"Even now, I find myself feeling sorry for you, wanting to protect you despite everything that you've done to me. I did everything I could and you never even said thank you… it amazes me that I was stupid enough to not see what was going on between you and Dan; it all seems so obvious now."

He raked a hand through his hair and sucked in a deep breath to steady himself.

"You never loved me did you?" her eyes opened wide and she stumbled towards him on her rickety legs.

"Nate, of course I did! You were my first love - my only love!"

"Save it. If you loved me even a fraction of how much I love you, you would have never done this to me. You two were supposed to be my best friends… Blair was right, you two deserve each other. I wish you endless happiness." he said mirthlessly before turning sharply and following Blair's path through the crowd and out of the door, his pace increasing until he virtually ran out of the building.

He didn't notice the dark head of tousled curls that followed closely behind him.

XOXO

"Nate! Nate wait! Talk to me!" Vanessa called, rushing out into the cool night air after Nate's retreating figure, cursing as her heels slowed her down.

"Would you just stop Vanessa?! I don't need this right now!" he spun around, flinging his arms above his head in exasperation. He clenched his hands into fists before he let them fall to his side.

"I just… don't need this right now. I'll call you in the morning, I just want to be alone." and with a final nod in her direction he turned and slid into the Archibald limo which was now waiting out front.

Vanessa watched the car helplessly as it sped off into the night, watched it with her shoulders slumped and her hair in disarray until it disappeared from her view. She sucked in a breath, the feeling of rejection spreading through her body like wildfire: giving her the need to either scream and shout at how unfair this situation was or burst into tears; she wasn't sure which exactly.

She had spent so many years of her life focused on her family issues that the wall she had built around her emotions had always been at full alert. It had only been with Nate that she allowed that wall to break down and to be cast away so easily; it crushed her inside.

Wiping away a solitary tear which fell down her cheek, she groaned quietly when she felt the presence of her brother appear behind her.

"Appears that neither of us got what we wanted did we." it wasn't so much a question, more of a statement that slipped past Vanessa's lips. She didn't turn to face him, simply gazed straight ahead as she felt him step closer until he was stood beside her, mimicking her stance.

He let out a slight, breathy laugh, tilting his head back as he swallowed the remainder of amber liquid in the glass tumbler.

"I wouldn't be so sure that I'm out of the game just yet." he murmured, tapping his nail against the glass gently. Vanessa scoffed, twisting her hips to face him.

Chuck noticed the tear track on her cheek but decided it best not to ask any questions; partly because she seemed fragile and partly because despite their mutual understanding, he still could not bring himself to give a shit.

"Oh please. Why can't we just admit it to ourselves? Neither of us have a chance in hell. Both of them are still too wrapped up with people who aren't us." he didn't miss the steely edge to her voice and he couldn't help but sigh at how true her words were, even if he didn't want to believe them.

"Well it looks like at least one of us got something we wanted." Chuck mumbled, signalling to his driver across the driveway to come and pick him up; he was really not in the party mood anymore. All he wanted to do was go back to his penthouse, light up, drink till he was numb and forget everything.

"How? Did you not just see Nate walk away from me? In what possible way did I get what I wanted?" she sighed.

"Serena's reputation is dead, you succeeded in socially destroying the girl - isn't that what you always wanted?" she turned to him, a malicious sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh but Chuck - I wasn't the one who destroyed her reputation; that was you." she smiled proudly, "I may have supplied the ammo but it was you who decided to play the video to the entire Upper East Side - it was you who pulled the trigger."

He glared at no one in particular, fighting the urge to slam Vanessa's obnoxious face against the wall. She was right. He'd sold out. Everyone knew that no matter what, Chuck and Serena had each others back, especially in situations involving Vanessa.

The fact that he had helped Vanessa ruin Serena weighted on his conscious like an anchor because he knew that Serena would never have done that to him. He'd messed up - he'd been too lost in the idea that maybe if Blair saw that Dan was cheating she would run straight into his arms.

It hardly occurred to him that it wasn't only Dan who was going to get caught in the crossfire.

He shook his head, angry at himself for his brash actions, wishing he could go back and change his mind, especially seeing as Blair had hardly even looked at him since she'd discovered the truth.

"You know what Vanessa?" Chuck muttered as he moved towards his awaiting limo, Arthur obediently holding the door open for him, "I hope that you get what's coming to you because no matter that you say or what you do - Serena will always be the van der Woodsen."

He didn't wait for her reply, just returned the icy glare she shot at him before he slid into the comfort of his limo. This night had truly been a disaster.

Serena was the new public enemy number one, Blair and Nathaniel were AWOL and Vanessa was too smug for her own good. The only good thing that had happened was watching Humphrey almost cry in front of the majority of the year. That had been something Chuck would gladly see any day.

He rubbed his hand down his neck and allowed his heavy head to flop back against the cool leather seats, stretching his legs out in front of him. His thoughts drifted to Blair and he wondered where she could possibly be right now.

With her parents both out of town, he doubted she would want to go back to her empty penthouse and she certainly wouldn't be at Serena's or Dan's. A part of him wondered if perhaps her and Nathaniel would be together, both drowning their sorrows at the bottom of a glass.

"Where to sir?" Arthur's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"The Empire." he replied, closing his eyes as the view of Manhattan grew weary.

XOXO

He approached her confidently, an ulterior motive lurking in his deceptive eyes. She didn't say a thing, only gave him a quick once over before turning back to her sixth drink of the night.

He stood a little too close when he ordered his drink from the bartender and his hand did not touch hers by accident when he reached over for a napkin from the stack in front of her. He was not smooth, but he thought he was - she realized that almost instantly.

"Hello beautiful." he mumbled smarmily, his eyes openly devouring her cleavage, his leg rubbing up and down the length of hers. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure," he enunciated suggestively, "of meeting before. I'm Tony." she glanced at him once again. He wasn't completely awful looking.

He had tanned skin and a muscular chest but his eyes were too close together and his mouth seemed to be pulled into a constant sneer - he was nothing like Nate or Dan which for once she couldn't be more thankful for.

Turning back to her drink, she slammed it back, wincing at the bitter taste as she forced it down her throat despite the burn. Dropping the glass carelessly on the bar, she pushed herself off of the stool, groaning as she slipped on her heel and clattered down to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - slow down there beautiful, you could hurt yourself." Tony speedily reached down and pulled her to her feet, winding his arms tightly around her waist. His finger ran down her chin, drawing her face to his.

She paused, her mind flashing through images of the night.

_You just can't help yourself._

_You haven't changed at all._

_How could you?_

_You two were supposed to be my best friends._

_You two deserve each other._

Swallowing down the sobs she feared were about to escape, she wound her arms around Tony's neck and crashed her lips against his. Time seemed to move quickly from that moment and everything seemed to turn into one big blur.

She remembered the slimy feeling of his hands riding up her thighs, the distant sound of a taxi's horn and the feel of the cool night air of her skin as she was dragged through the doors of an unfamiliar building.

She remembered the click of the lock and the unsettling feeling of hands all over her body and sheets that felt offending against her skin.

But more importantly, she could remember her hands moving of their own volition as she removed his shirt, as she pulled him closer and she pushed him onto the bed. She couldn't stop herself. Blair was right, she hadn't changed since freshman year at all.

Once it was over and he rolled off her, panting and sweating; a grin plastered across his face unaware of the blank expression on hers, he turned to her.

"That was amazing but… I never did get your name?" he asked, his finger tracing up and down her arm making her feel dirty. Without looking at him she turned her back to him, her eyes planted firmly on the wall in front of her.

"You don't need to know my name."

XOXO

Chuck knew that there was something different about his penthouse the second that he stepped out of the elevator. It smelt different; it was as if there were a distinct trace of Chanel No. 5 lingering in the air. Shrugging off his suit jacket and tossing it on the lavish chair beside the elevator, he continued on into his apartment.

He saw her immediately.

She looked immaculate, like a fallen angel watching over her kingdom as she stood before his floor to ceiling windows. The light from the moon and the city below shone against her skin, illuminating her flawless features. She didn't turn to face him, instead kept her eyes trained on the view overlooking Manhattan.

Chuck couldn't help but pause to admire her. She still wore her dress, the tight fabric hugging her curves to perfection - almost sending him over the edge when he took in the expanse of her back. Her light skin and the black fabric contrasted beautifully and he had to refrain himself from gliding his fingers across it.

"The view is exquisite." Blair breathed, her chest rising and falling slowly. Chuck swallowed as he slinked closer to her until he was stood just behind her.

"Yes it is." he mumbled, his mind miles away from the view of the city, far too focused on the view of the girl in front of him. God how he wanted her.

Silence hung in the air between them as both waited for the other to speak first; both wanting the other to verbalize the elephant in the room. Finally, clearing his throat, Chuck couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry Blair." he whispered, his mouth so close to her neck, his mind clouding over from the scent of her perfume. She scoffed lightly, shaking her head from side to side.

"No you're not." she muttered, her eyes cast down towards the ground - refusing to meet his eye, "This is exactly what you wanted. Dan's gone so I'm left humiliated and alone… makes getting me into bed a whole lot easier for you."

"You're right I'm not sorry." he growled, gripping her hip and turning her to face him their eyes finally meeting in a clash of fiery emotions. It was as though their souls were ripped bare for the other to see by a simple glance. Her glare was murderous from his words.

"I knew it. You-" he pressed a finger to her lips to silence her, surprised when she quieted almost immediately. He continued,

"I'm not sorry because now you know the truth about Dan. He never deserved you, I could tell that much from the moment I met you." his voice was tender as his grip loosened until his hand was merely resting gently on her hip. Despite how much she tried, Blair couldn't stop her penetrating glare from softening at his words.

"Anyone who would choose someone over you is crazy and are clearly not worth your time… you deserve so much more; so much better." his hand reached up to tuck a loose curl behind her ear, their bodies now so close as they both moved in closer. The attraction between them was stronger than ever.

"You are the living definition of beauty. I have never seen someone with the grace and finesse that you possess. You are magnificent." her heart swelled from his words and Chuck realized that he actually _meant _every word that he said.

"Not to mention that you look absolutely delectable in that dress." he added, a smirk sprawled over his face. He touched his forehead against hers and lightly dragged his hand away from her ear and ran it softly over her cheek.

Blair's breath hitched in her throat at the feel of his hand on her cheek. She inadvertently bit her lip, completely unaware to the predatory look which crossed Chuck's face at the innocent move.

"Like who?" she asked, her eyes daring him to answer.

"I think we both know the answer to that Blair." he leaned in slightly, pausing inches in front of her. She watched with bated breath as his eyes traced over the curve of her lip.

Blair knew he was giving her a choice; either she could close the distance and she would be choosing to forget Dan, to finally open her heart and body to Chuck; or she could pull away and they could pretend that none of this had ever happened in the morning.

The choice was hers. Fight or flight, sink or swim, Chuck or Dan.

She didn't need another moment to decide. Her fingers wrapped around the loose tie dangling around his neck and pulled him against her, crashing his lips against hers hungrily - the way she had dreamed of ever since she'd met him.

The choice had been obvious from the start; Chuck.

XOXO

**A/N - Sorry for leaving it there but the chapter was getting so long so I figured this would be the best place to end it. I've finally made a decision about the D/S/N situation and I reckon that there are still around 5 to 7 chapters of this story left but I can make it shorter if you think it's getting a bit tedious. Reviews make me happy! - MC**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter will be purely C/B as a make up for the limited interactions so far! First scene is rated M but if you skip past it, the second scene will be more fluff and still make sense. **

XOXO

There was no light feather touch of their lips; no teasing brushes like that of first time lovers - the gentle, hesitant first kiss. This kiss was pure heat. Their tongues fought for dominance against the other, their teeth clashing every now and then from the pure ferocity of it.

They were like animals; like drug addicts given their next fix. Unstoppable, ravenous and voracious.

Chuck's hands were clutching Blair's slim thighs as he slammed her body hard against the wall, his lips moving down to her neck hurriedly, greedily sucking and biting on the satin skin. She was intoxicating and he could feel himself getting lost in her scent.

Blair's body was on fire as she threaded her hands through Chuck's mussed hair harshly, dragging his lips from her neck back up to her lips; coaxing his lips open with her tongue and revelling in the way he attacked her mouth with his.

No words were exchanged between them, mainly because neither of them ever wanted their lips to separate; they didn't need words, they just needed to feel.

This was the frenzied conclusion of all of the nights spent fantasizing about the other, of all the past weeks of dissatisfaction being released as their tongues dipped into each crevice of the others mouth, and as their bodies wrapped around each other, the contact enough to cause their eyes to roll back into their heads.

All of the sexual frustration, the longing, the insatiable ache finally being fulfilled.

"Bedroom." Blair gasped, running her hands down Chuck's chest suggestively, savouring the feel. He nodded slightly in response as he pulled her body flush against his and staggered to the bedroom; stopping every so often to slam her against a wall or slide her on top of a nearby surface to ravish her, before relenting that their first time had to be perfection and continuing the journey to the bedroom.

He kicked the door open, wasting no time as he hurried over to the bed, the two of them tumbling onto the silky fabric as his knees hit its edge. Their hands were frantic, pulling and tugging at anything they could reach as they sought for the skin on skin contact which they both desired so greatly.

Blair's hands hurriedly undid the buttons of Chuck's shirt, resigning half way through and yanking the quality fabric over Chuck's head. Her eyes turned black with lust as they scanned over his muscular chest. He finished her movements and tossed his shirt to the ground.

Her fingertips wasted no time in tracing his defined physique, her thighs clenching in anticipation of what was about to come. She stretched her arms out about her head, sharing a small smile with him as his nimble fingers moved to the zipper on the side of her dress and slid it down easily.

He slipped the dress from her body effortlessly, his breath catching in his throat as his eyes raked over her naked form, both of them growing slick from the heat in his gaze. She arched her back, pressing herself up against him, eliciting a deep, throaty groan from Chuck as their bare bodies connected. The skin on skin contact was intoxicating.

"You're exquisite Blair." he whispered reverently, his movements finally stilling as he got swept up in her beauty. She blushed under his hot stare, turning her head to the side to avoid the eye contact.

His hand touched her cheek lightly as he tilted her face back up to his, forcing her to look at him. He stroked his hands up his sides slowly before they drifted down her stomach to her core. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt the pad of his finger come into contact with her centre, stroking her excruciating slowly.

Blair felt her eyes roll back in her head as she lost herself in him.

"Blair look at me." Chuck groaned, feeling himself grow harder as he felt and saw how readily she was responding to him. She dragged her eyes open, looking at him with a lusty stare.

"I want you to watch me go down on you." he growled in her ear, satisfaction flooding him when he heard her breath hitch as his tongue slowly replaced his finger.

He lapped at her core, his experienced tongue hitting all the right spots as his hands dug into her thighs. He pulled away for a moment to hook her legs over his strong shoulders before returning to her once again. Usually Chuck Bass didn't need to bother with foreplay. It was get with, get in, get out - but Blair was more than one of his regular floozies. She was everything he had ever wanted, dreamed of in a woman - and she deserved to be thoroughly ravished.

Blair was close. The feel of his tongue sucking her juices was invigorating and she could feel every fibre of her being come alive as he went down on her. She fed her fingertips through his hair, desperate for him to go that little bit deeper, needing to feel the friction that she had lived so long without.

"Chuck…" Blair whined, her nails digging into his scalp as she neared her climax. "Please… please I need it; I need you - now." she panted, her words barely coherent as she ground her hips against him frantically.

He smiled against her, the taste of her in his mouth sending him into an intoxicated state. She tasted like heaven; flawlessness. Pulling her body closer to him, he continued his ministrations harder, faster, deeper.

She was so close now; her back was arching and she could feel the coil that had tightened in her stomach was pulsating - the need for release almost too much to bare.

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the shriek of Chuck's name as Blair came hard around his mouth, her eyes jamming closed as her body slumped back into the sheets. Chuck drank her juices greedily, his tongue stroking her up and down.

He moved up her body, kissing her hip, stomach, breasts and neck before settling over her lips in a long, dazed kiss. Blair's eyes fluttered open as she slowly gained back feeling in her numb legs. She snaked her arms around his muscular shoulders and around his neck to deepen the kiss, the taste of herself on his lips driving her crazy with need as she felt the familiar ache firing within her again.

Although a part of her still hated to admit it to herself, he had been right all along about Dan - she had no idea what satisfaction felt like, not before now.

"More." she murmured in his ear, her soft pink tongue licking the shell. He pulled away from her, sitting up on his knees and she mimicked his position. Her agile fingers wasted no time in unfastening his belt and dragging his zipper down eagerly freeing his straining member.

She couldn't hide the bugging of her eyes as she took in its vast length, her fingers itching to reach out and touch it. Chuck could not deny the sense of pride swell within him when he saw the look on her face.

_How embarrassing must it be to be Dan right now? _Chuck couldn't help but think smugly.

And just like that, the gentleness and unhurried pace was long forgotten. His pants were pooled on the floor in no time, his boxers following soon after until the two of them were finally completely naked together; their bodies filled with pent up desires.

Their lips and hands moved of their own accord; sucking, grasping, clenching and scratching as they moulded themselves against the other - the need to be close, to be connected, so strong it made them dizzy with want.

Blair's hand worked fast, pumping up and down his length expertly, his broken breaths in her ear only egging her on. Chuck could feel himself twitch in her hand and he knew that if she carried on at the pace she was going, he wouldn't last long.

Simply seeing her in all her naked glory had turned him on more than ever before. All of the one night stands and the multiple women didn't compare to a mere kiss shared with Blair Waldorf. She was perfection in all forms.

He reached out and gripped her wrist in his hand, stilling her movements. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and he swore to god he almost came right there and then when he saw the devilish glint hidden in their hazel depths.

Pulling a condom out of the nightstand next to his bed, he slipped it on quickly before positioning himself above her entrance. Anticipation set their bodies on fire and their veins thrummed with energy as she felt his tip rub against her folds.

Chuck gazed at her intently, his eyes boring into hers so deeply she felt as though her soul was bare to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, holding onto the last shred of willpower he had, the need to be buried inside of her straining him. She nodded, pressing her lips to his fleetingly before settling herself back against the pile of pillows now scattered over his bed.

That was the only invitation he needed.

He thrust into her brutally, so hard that she swore it would have hurt if it hadn't felt so good, so worth it. They both cried out at the feel of him filling her to hilt, her warm, tight walls milking his length.

She clawed into the muscles on his shoulders, her long nails digging in deep as he rocked his hips against hers, each thrust penetrating her deeper and harder.

"Fuck Blair, you feel so good." he grunted, his hot mouth moving over to place wet kisses on her pert breasts. Her hands moved from his shoulders as she tilted his neck to the side, her teeth nibbling on the sensitive skin as his primal thrusts continued. He never lost a step, his rhythm creating a delicious friction between them.

It was fast, it was hot and it was raw.

He couldn't take his eyes off her form as he watched her come undone beneath him. Her hips bucked erratically as she neared her peak, her movements jarred and desperate.

"Harder, I'm so close." she whimpered, her nails dragging down his back leaving a red, raw mark, drawing a sharp hiss from Chuck. Usually he would have banished a girl who marked him, but for Blair, it only made it hotter.

His thoughts were clouding over with her; her scent, her body, her appreciative moans. He couldn't think straight, all he could think to do was comply to her wishes; grabbing hold of the headboard and thrusting inside her fiercely, slamming into her so hard the headboard crashed against the wall.

"Oh Chuck!" she cried, her legs wrapping round his waist and jerking him towards her - anything to keep him close to her as in that moment it felt as thought without the feel of his body on hers, she would surely die.

"Come with m-" she demanded hotly in his ear, her sentence turning into a moan as she felt his finger stroke her core and with one final wild thrust of his hips, she came undone with Chuck following right behind her.

He grunted, his body crashing down on top of hers as his arms gave way to the bliss that overcame his entire body, flooding him from head to toe in a way he had never felt before.

Her eyes rolled back and she struggled to catch her breath as she screamed Chuck's name, her body sagging as the feeling of ecstasy thrummed all through her body. The areas of her which had been dormant for so long sprang to life in the most delectable way and she swore that she had never felt such pleasure in her whole life.

They remained that way for what felt like ever, panting loudly from the exertion, their hips still bucking forward at odd intervals as they each rode out the lingering waves of their orgasm. Finally, Chuck gathered enough strength to roll off her onto his back beside her, his eyes fixed on her as her chest rose and fell, her eyes planted on the ceiling.

Without a word, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest, almost afraid that if he didn't, she would snap out of whatever frame of mind it was which brought her to his door and run for the hills. He couldn't believe it, but he actually wanted her to stay.

He wanted to keep her close to him; wanted to wake up to the feel of her naked body touching him and the smell of her hair.

Nestling his head into the crook of her neck, the two of them surrendered to sleep feeling complete and happy for the first time in too long.

That, was the first night that Chuck ever _slept _with a girl.

XOXO

Bart strode down the elegant corridor, his eyes hard as he approached his sons suite. Lily had insisted time and time again that Chuck having his own suite would give him a sense of independence - a chance to mature.

This appeared not to be the case.

After numerous noise complaints from the other residents and a staggering service bill had been delivered to Bart's office, Bart's patience had finally worn out. He wasn't looking forward to the inevitable confrontation that would pan out during his visit.

When he reached the infamous suite 1812 he slid the master key card into the slot, stepping inside silently wanting to catch Chuck by surprise.

He however, was the only one left stunned.

The place looked pristine; no bottles littering the floor, no lingering stench of smoke, no lingerie scattered over the furniture. It was as if Chuck Bass had never lived there. His eyes scanned the scene, searching for some sign of the playboy lifestyle that he knew his son was famous for but still, everything looked presentable.

He was about to call out his sons name when a faint sound caused his mouth to slam shut. Laughter, woman's laughter. Cautiously, Bart followed the trail of the sound before he realized that it was coming from the bedroom.

His eyes widened in surprise and he had to refrain his mouth from dropping open in wonder as he glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall beside him reading 10:35am.

If there was one thing Bart Bass knew about his son, it was that no woman ever spent the night and they certainly never made it till morning. He couldn't help but yield to the smile which was tugging at his lips.

Backing down the corridor, he left the penthouse silently, ensuring that he did not disturb his son. The smile on his face remained for the rest of the day at the thought that maybe his son was growing up after all and he couldn't wait to meet the woman who was enough to keep his son's attention.

XOXO

"How did you get away with it?" Blair giggled, doing up the final buttons of Chuck's shirt which she had decided to lay claim to. She was sat, straddling Chuck's torso whilst he lied propped against the pillows, his arm spread out behind his head.

"It was simple," he cleared his throat dramatically, slicking his hair back, "I'm Chuck Bass." his hands dug into her waist, a primal glint in his eyes. Blair bit her lip gently, leaning down to press a long, lingering kiss to his lips.

"Mmm, it must've worked a charm." she smiled her fingers lightly sifting through his tufts of chest hair, surprising herself at how much she liked it. She had always gone for the opposite of Chuck; the clean, boring, socially acceptable boy - the _safe_ option.

Chuck on the other hand, was strong; he was dangerous and had a manner the devil himself would be proud of - he was a walking disaster, a _risk._ Never before had Blair been with someone who challenged her, who knew her game by heart because they played the same one everyday.

They were two winners and as they fell under the covers for the third time that day, Blair couldn't help but wonder if it would make them, or tear them to pieces.

XOXO

"How old were you?" the question came from Chuck; the two of them were now in the kitchen after Blair had insisted that room service simply wasn't good enough and insisted on baking a pumpkin pie. Usually, this would require unnecessary effort from Chuck which could be applied to other things - but seeing the way Blair's eyes lit up at the idea had him sold on it.

He had to admit, he was glad it had. His apartment was flooded with the scent of pie which was making his stomach rumble and combined with the look of Blair wearing only his crumpled shirt and rolled up boxers, he really was hungry.

She was sat on the countertop, her legs swinging back and forth leisurely as she twirled his mussed hair around her finger. She cocked her head to the side in an adorable way as she pondered what he'd said.

"When I..?" she drifted off laughingly, but the look in her eyes told him that she knew what he was implying. Chuck ground his jaw slightly, the edge in his voice could not be missed.

"Lost it." she nodded her head vaguely, the hold she had on him tightening unconsciously.

"Fifteen." a silence stretched out between the two of them for short while as Chuck processed the information.

"Who?"

"No one you know." she clipped as she forced him to look her in the eye. She stroked his cheek softly, her forehead falling against his. "It was a long time ago." she added if only to comfort him. He breathed slowly, shaking his head as his hands palmed her thigh.

He nestled his nose against her ear affectionately before whispering softly in her ear four words that took her breath away.

"It should've been me."

Her mouth fell open at his confession, her heart swelling as she realized with a brilliant clarity just how much more to him she was than all the other girls who had shared his bedchamber. Blair's hands ran down the lapel-like folding of his robe to the loose knot slung low on his waist.

"Then take me now. Make me yours and no one else's." she moved to peel the thin fabric off his shoulders but his hands stilled her movements. Their eyes linked, both trying to break through the high walls erected around their hearts to convey to the other just what they were feeling.

"Blair I-" he choked on the words he tried to say, the feelings he desperately wanted to prove to her, "I want… you're not just anoth-" she pressed a manicured finger to his lips hurriedly, not wanting the moment to be ruined by words that couldn't be said. It wasn't what she needed - she needed to feel.

"I know, I know." she whispered, tugging his lips to hers so that they met in a scorching kiss which left the two of them breathless.

"No words, just us." she smiled, pulling the soft shirt over her head, her chocolate tendrils spilling over her naked chest in tantalizing curls. Finally, Chuck allowed his robe to fall to the floor as he carefully picked her up off the counter and carried her back to the bedroom where she proceeded to paint the walls with his name as they met once again.

This time, there were light feather touches of their lips; teasing brushes like that of first time lovers - **the **gentle, hesitant first kiss because it was a first time for the two of them that sex wasn't simply "sex". it wasn't labelled but both knew it was something more.

And when their bodies connected once again - Dan, Serena, Nate, Vanessa, Bart and Eleanor - they all meant nothing.

They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck and maybe, just maybe that was enough.

The parts of them left long abandoned were filled and the parts of them hidden to the rest of the world were exposed. Their broken souls were healed and their insecurities were worshipped.

It was flawless and achingly beautiful because it was completely them and no one had the power to take that away.

XOXO

**A/N - Sorry it was so late but this chapter just didn't seem to be working any way I tried to write it but I hope you guys enjoyed it regardless! My next update might be quite a while as I am loaded with coursework and revision but I promise that my next update will be a lengthy chapter as an apology.**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**Just to let you know, it's not going to be plain sailing from here, I have a few ideas in mind but if any of you have any inputs, please PM me or leave them to me in a review!**

**-MC**


	11. Chapter 10

_Spotted: Nathaniel Archibald drowning his sorrows in true Archibald fashion. Following in the Captain's footsteps are we N? Perhaps not the best career path to pursue unless you have a thirst for scheduled visiting hours and orange jumpsuits - I'm not so sure that even the golden boy could work orange. After the recent revelation of the already infamous S&D sex tape it appears as though these teens are falling apart at the seams. Don't worry my darlings, I'll fill in all the missing gaps. You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

XOXO

The rims around his eyes were raw from lack of sleep as he swirled the colourless liquid around the glass, his mind trying to block the voices in his head and numb the ache filling his body.

Dan and Serena.

Serena and Dan.

Together.

The words felt like knives to his stomach and the image of the two of them writhing against each other made him feel sick. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with himself, she had ruined him.

Ever since they were children he had always admired her from afar; her sunshine curls, infectious laughter and pearly white smile that had dominated both his dreams and reality. They were the very things which got him out of bed in the morning, that made him excited to go to school.

When he had finally mustered the courage to ask her out and she had accepted he didn't think anything could go wrong.

He had her. _She _was _his._

It had seemed that it were impossible that life could get any better because now it was official and that meant that he now had certain privileges. He could walk down the corridor holding her hand everyday; could kiss her unexpectedly and without question; and could be privy to every little detail of her life.

He scoffed, bracing himself for the sting of the gin that paralyzed his senses as he knocked his fifth-sixth-possibly-even-seventh drink of the night. He'd stopped counting long ago.

What had happened to him? He may not have been as bright as the others or as strong as the others but he had always been cautious. Yes he drank and got high with Chuck from time to time, but he had never intended to put himself in the crossfire.

He always tried to keep everyone happy; always the peacekeeper.

But who was there to support him now? No one - he was inebriated beyond belief, in a bar on the lower Westside, completely alone. He wondered where on earth Blair would be in this moment and cursed himself slightly for not considering wallowing in pity with her because at least then he would be in company.

Even though he hadn't known Blair for long, only a matter of weeks he knew that she would not take this lightly. He had watched as she clawed her way to the top and how ruthless she could be if anyone dared get in her way - revenge would be the first thing on her mind right now and he realised with painstaking clarity that Serena and Dan would not leave this unscathed.

And he cursed himself that he didn't want that. He should want them to be ruined, he should want them to suffer for what they did to both him and Blair… but he didn't.

The mere idea of Serena getting hurt or even releasing a tear from sadness burned him to the core.

Because she was Serena; she was sunshine, joy and freedom rolled into one delectable package and the thought of tainting that package broke him inside.

Even after all that she'd done, he still valued her happiness above his own and despite his inner evils protest, he was going to accept what had happened because at least then he knew that she would be happy.

Even if it were Dan which made her so.

XOXO

"I'll call you later?" Blair blushed under Chuck's heated gaze as he leaned against the wall, pinning her tin body between him and the hard surface. He smirked lightly,

"Don't leave me hanging too long." he drawled, delighted in the way Blair's eyes lit up from his words. She grinned happily, winding her fingers into his hair as she pulled him down for a chaste kiss goodbye before slinking out of the door unseen.

Her legs felt like jelly from their multiple unions and she was impressed with herself at being able to successfully walk in a straight line. Try as she might, she was unable to keep a smile off her face as her mind retraced the events of last night - how he'd worshipped her body as though it were a temple and how he'd shown the parts of her which had been left unsatisfied time and time again the most thorough attention.

She could not deny that he was impeccably good at what he'd done; he seemed to exceed his reputation in her eyes.

As she stepped into the elevator it was as though she crossed the threshold of fantasy and crash landed back into reality making her face fall.

What happened now? He was Chuck Bass for goodness sake! This was what he did for a living; snared a socialite, sampled her and then tossed her aside like garbage. Once the chase ceased, so did the interest.

She meant nothing to him now, she was just another notch on his bedpost - he would soon forget her but there was not a doubt in her mind that their night together would plague hers until she couldn't see straight.

Simply thinking about it now made her body thrum with heat and the insatiable ache surged within her again.

She was ruined.

XOXO

He was ruined.

He found himself stood at the floor to ceiling windows overlooking Manhattan. He gazed down, searching for her figure within the crowded street.

In the reflection, he took in his disgruntled appearance. The mussed hair, the creased dress shirt only half buttoned and the wrinkled slacks were a prominent reminder of the night of endless passion which had left his back littered with tiny indents and scratches and his knees baring dark bruises.

It had been like nothing he'd ever experienced before sexually which was a phrase which was foreign to Chuck Bass. He didn't know what had hit him; every move he made she had anticipated and everything he pushed her for she gave without pause.

His hands thrummed with energy as they recalled the feel of each curve of her body, those mouth-watering curves that had moved against his own. God she was out of this world.

But this wasn't how it was supposed to be for Chuck. He wasn't supposed to stand here recalling the night before, his thoughts were supposed to be on the night ahead - his new target. The visions of the ivory skin and chocolate curls should be replaced by olive skin and fiery red strands - but that was useless.

Doe eyes, bruised red lips and broken whispers were all he could think about; _she _was all he could think about.

He tore his eyes away from the window angrily. What the fuck was he doing? If his father could see him now, he would be ashamed to call him his son - to see him fawning over a girl who he barely knew and who he wasn't even able to call his.

She didn't love him, probably didn't even _like _him.

Whether or not she had broken it off with Dan, it was him who she had chosen to be with; him who she loved. She had only come running to Chuck because he had destroyed her relationship with Dan for his own benefit. He was only her second choice.

But what did he have to show for it now? He'd slept with her but that was all it meant. Next time he saw her, they'd most likely both pretend it had never even happened and he'd once again fall to sleep only comforted by his fantasies of brown locks and heated pants of appreciation.

He was about to step away from the window but he found his eyes dragged back to the crowd below as his eyes locked onto Blair's frame as she meandered her way through the bustling crowd and over to Arthur who was patiently holding the young billionaires limo open for her.

Chuck's hand pressed against the cool window as he watched, transfixed by how her body moved. She glided her hand over the sleek door before she gazed up at the window over her shoulder and stepped into the limo.

Yep, Chuck Bass was officially ruined.

XOXO

_Spotted: A very disgruntled Serena van der Woodsen entering the lobby of her luxurious penthouse… this morning? My oh my, that could only mean one thing. With N spotted alone at the Oak, where on earth did our little starlet spend the night? Uh oh S, just when we thought you had overcome your bad habits we're snapped back to square one. You never fail to create another twist in the story. Looks like the chances of S becoming the future Mrs. Nathaniel Archibald are becoming slim to none. Keep me posted Manhattan! You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

XOXO

Her sling back heels swung back and forth as she scuttled through the penthouse elevator doors. The UES envied blonde locks were knotted and tousled in a way that even Serena was unable to pull off and her make up was streaked and matted from her hasty exit.

Last night was a night she wished that she could erase from her memory forever. She felt dirty, used and ashamed.

Her eyes scanned the empty living room, darting into the kitchen, relived to find it empty too. Gritting her teeth together, she tip toed across the soft cream carpet silently, not even daring to breathe in case she was heard.

"And where do you think you've been?"

Shit. Busted.

Serena turned slowly to find her mother stood on the stairs in her satin black robe, a look of thunder weighting her face. The older van der Woodsen-Bass took in her disgruntled appearance in lightening speed time, her expression growing more furious as it became more and more obvious as to exactly where Serena had spent her night.

"Mom I-"

"I cannot believe you." the look of disappointment on her face cut Serena to the core, "Just when we think you're improving, you have to go and prove us wrong again."

Serena swallowed, her hazy brain trying to stream together a believable excuse. She had never been known for being quick minded.

"Mom I just stayed over at Nate's…" she turned to head back towards her room, figuring the soon to become interrogation was settled.

"Don't lie to me Serena. Nathaniel called last night, to check on how you were." Serena's eyes widened in disbelief at her mothers revelation, a pang of hope surging in her chest. He called to see how she was, because he still cared for her. That had to mean something right?

A smile broke out on Serena's face but it was soon wiped off when she realized her mother was still glaring down at her, the evident frustration on her face unsettling Serena.

"What else did he say?" Serena asked gently, failing to keep her voice void of excitement.

"That's not my biggest concern right now. I'm much more interested in where you spent the night." Serena's face alone told Lily more than she wanted to know.

"I've never been so disappointed in you." her voice was bitter and her eyes were hard, making tears form in Serena's eyes.

"Mom, if you'd just let me-"

"Enough." Lily tucked her stray hair back into the bun as she turned and trudged back up the stairs, pausing when she reached the top.

"You do not deserve Nathaniel, he was always too accepting of your ways. I would ground you but quite frankly what is the point?" she sighed, shaking her head sadly, "you'll realize your mistakes one day Serena but I'm not going to keep bailing you out. You're on your own now."

Once she had disappeared back upstairs, Serena remained motionless in the centre of the room. The shoes slipped from her grasp and clattered to the ground, tainting the carpet with little dirt tracks. Her chest heaved and tears ran down her face silently.

How did she manage to fuck everything up so badly? She had been gifted with so much and she continued to ruin everything good in her life. She was beautiful, young and wealthy and attended one of the most prestigious schools in Manhattan, a school which many students would kill to go to. Along with that she had three of the greatest friends a girl could ask for, a loving and devastatingly handsome boyfriend and a family who loved her wholeheartedly.

Any girl would be satisfied, but Serena had found a way to keep pushing, always craving the challenge; the one thing that she couldn't have - and it ruined her.

She was the schools public enemy number one, all her friends hated her, she'd driven her boyfriend AWOL and her family had lost all faith in her.

Her tired eyes flitted to the mirror on the wall as she took in her appearance. She didn't look a shell of the person she had once been.

Without warning, her legs buckled underneath her and she fell to the floor, her body wracked with sobs as she realized that she couldn't run any longer. Her heavy body slumped against the armchair and she let it all out.

All the frustration, emotion and problems poured out of her as she broke down in true van der Woodsen style. Her nails clawed at the soft carpet, the pent up sensations gushing out at an alarming rate. This was not a rarity on the UES. When you're at the top the only way to go is down and Serena was no exception.

She was just another fallen angel and her chances at resurrection were slim.

XOXO

Blair thanked Arthur kindly for dropping her back at the Waldorf penthouse and he noticed as he watched her flounce into the lobby that there seemed to be an extra skip in her step. The smile she wore on her face was radiant and it brightened up her delicate features so that she caught the eye of all those who she passed.

He shook his head smirking at the blatant love blossoming between the kid he considered as his own and the girl who had stolen his heart the moment she had stepped onto the scene in those polished Louboutins.

Blair hurried into the elevator eyeing her reflection in the polished gold surface, and for the first time in a long time she loved what was looking back at her. Her face was glowing and her hair was tousled to perfection; the redness of her lips only adding to her beauty. Her thighs looked slim and her stomach looked flat.

She looked great.

Tossing her curls over her shoulder, the elevator doors opened and Blair sauntered out into her open lobby. It was quiet as usual but for once it didn't unsettle her - it was peaceful. She paused, just taking a moment to breathe as her thoughts were taken back to yesterdays events.

She should be heartbroken at this current moment but she couldn't feel more opposite. She felt whole, _satisfied_ for the first time in much too long and she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe… it had been meant to happen.

Of course she was angry, furious even but that was not from what they did to her but from how they had embarrassed her. Why did the video have to be broadcasted to the entire school? She was now the schools charity case and if there was one thing Blair hated it was pity.

"Miss Blair?" Blair's eyes snapped up to her flustered housekeeper, her stomach rearing as she felt a sense of foreboding rise within her. Something wasn't right. Growing up with her mother and father constantly flitting from country to country had been hard for Blair and she had sought solace and comfort in an authority figure.

In Blair's eyes, Dorota was more of a mother than Eleanor had ever been and over the years Blair had grown to treat Dorota like a friend more than a maid.

This also meant that she could read her like a book.

"What is it Dorota?" she snapped, anxiety bringing out the bitch in her. Dorota's eyes flitted to the living room door,

"She would not leave Miss Blair, I ask- I tell her, leave! Leave now! But it no use, she say she wait until Miss Blair return." holding up a hand to silence her bumbling housemaid, Blair waved her off to the kitchen and Dorota looked more than thankful for the gesture; her stubby legs hurrying in the opposite direction.

Taking in a deep breath, Blair sidled into the living room expecting to find a reckless blonde sprawled on the sofa. She was met however, by Vanessa who was sat in her dads old chair, her eyes hard and her nails digging into the luxurious fabric.

"What are you doing here?" Blair seethed, shrugging off her Bergdorf coat and tossing it onto the chair to her left. Vanessa shot her a catty smile, her long fingers tracing circular patterns over the arm of the chair.

"I think the more important question is 'where'." she crossed her slender leg over the other, sinking back deeper making her look oddly more threatening. "As in, 'where the fuck have you been all night?'"

Blair did her best to glare back at the unhinged van der Woosden but she was caught off guard by her question.

"Why should you care where I was? However, I do currently care that you are in my house and I would appreciate it if you would leave. Right now." Vanessa smiled, pushing herself up from the chair and edging closer to Blair's form.

"If you insist but I should warn you," they stood close, only a matter of inches away and the tension in the room was heated from the blatant dislike shown between the two. They met each others gaze head on, neither of them looking away in surrender. "That my step brother? He hardly has the best track record."

"And why should that be of any interest to me?" Blair bluffed, unsuccessfully.

"You're not fooling anyone Blair, least of all me." Vanessa sneered, "I know where you were last night; you may have been able to escape Gossip Girl but I know Chuck and the two of you are a train wreck just waiting to happen."

"That's your opinion Vanessa and trust me," she leered bitterly, "Your opinion is not one which I value highly."

"Miss Blair I-" Dorota bustled into the room, stopping dead when she saw the exchange unfolding in front of her. Her eyes bugged as though the tension in the room were strangling her and she slowly retreated from the scene as though any sudden movements would send them into a frenzy. "I come back later."

"I'm leaving now," Vanessa stated, skirting around Blair as she strutted towards the elevator before turning back to face her at the door. Her gaze was penetrating and for the first time Blair felt intimidated, felt like the lesser.

"Just a word of advice Blair - don't kid yourself into thinking that you're something special. Chuck will do whatever it takes to get a girl into bed, the attraction dissipates soon after believe me, I would know." her eyes grew darker and she seemed to be lost in her own memories for a moment before she continued.

"You're no different. Who do you think posted the video of Serena and Dan huh?"

Blair's throat felt tight and she felt her breath leave her body.

No, please God **no**.

"You're lying. He wouldn't do that." she muttered, the doubts that had been looming at the edge of her mind all day closing in and she knew, she _knew _that Vanessa was telling the truth.

"Like I said, I would know Blair - I'm the one who gave him the tape but it was him who chose to play it." her eyes ran over Blair's body, noticing the bruised lips and the tatted clothes; the love bites littered over her neck. She scoffed.

"Looks like he got quite the reward. Have a lovely day Blair, I know I will." and with a final smirk she disappeared down the corridor, the gentle chime of the elevator signalling her departure.

Suddenly the clothes she wore felt cheap and wrong and the little marks peppered on her skin that she had cherished were burning her. The tears came almost instantly and she collapsed onto the edge of the chair, ashamed and mortified at her mistake.

He had used her. He'd played her and she'd given in to him so easily. She should have known - he was a Bass and he played girls like a harp. She had honestly thought he'd cared about her, thought that she was more than some trashy socialite that he was used to but she was wrong.

That was exactly what she was. Trashy.

She felt Dorota's arms wrap around her frame as the loyal maid hurried in to try and calm her down but it was too late. It was already coming.

Her stomach knotted and her body thrummed in anticipation. She felt it rise and she sucked in a breath, pushing away the hands that held her as she darted down the corridor and towards the downstairs bathroom, ignoring the pleas of Dorota as she ran.

The door was pushed open and she dropped to her knees before emptying the contents of her stomach and all of the weights of her troubles into the bowl, her shoulders heaving back and forth as she purged away her worries.

She deserved this. She was scum and trash. Her mother had been right all along.

She was nothing.

XOXO

Gossip Girl here but the question is where are you? It appears that all of my favourite catastrophes have slipped off my radar. Come on now guys, you can't avoid me or each other forever - soon enough you're going to have to show yourselves. Come out, come out wherever you are… you know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl.

XOXO

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Blair's on the warpath next chapter and there's nothing I love more than a bitchy Blair!**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I hope you liked this chapter. I never thought I'd get anywhere close to 100 reviews and I'm on 99 at the moment which is amazing and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed one of my stories - they really cheer me up. **

**Reviews make me smile, help me crack 100? **

**-MC**


	12. Chapter 11

XOXO

Blair's hand ached as she dropped her pen down on her desktop, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction as she eyed the work before her.

Like they said, Blair Waldorf and her checklists always excelled expectations and this was no exception.

Her game plan was ready, all of the pieces fit together so perfectly it made her wonder why she had never considered this route from the very beginning.

No one would leave this unscathed, herself included she was sure of it - but it was worth the risk.

Never had humiliation seeped so deep into her core that she felt ashamed to step outside her own building in case she saw someone she knew. She was Blair Waldorf and she had always watched her own back and guarded her heart to prevent herself from incidents such as these.

She had lost control, lost sight of her target and now she was suffering for it.

Her phone vibrated beside her, the irritating chime disrupting the peaceful silence of her room. Her sharp eyes flitted to the screen and she rolled her eyes as the same notification popped up for the twelfth time that day.

12 Missed Calls - Dan Humphrey

19 Missed Calls - Serena van der Woodsen

8 Missed Calls - Chuck Bass

Did they not get the message? If she didn't answer or return their calls after the first three, she wasn't going to return it after the next twenty. They definitely lacked the self control that she encompassed. She turned her attention back to the list in front of her and cursed herself when her mind flitted back to the name at the bottom of the screen.

Chuck Bass; even the name sent chills down her spine and her heart plummeting down to her feet.

She wished so badly that she could turn back time and make that night never happen, but deep down she knew if she was ever given the chance she wouldn't be able to erase it - it had been too perfect.

_Well that's too bad_; the nagging voice in the back of her mind made itself known and as her eyes turned back to her checklist she managed to push him to the back of her mind.

Even if her mind had slipped from its original target, she would get it back because Blair Waldorf didn't give in until she got what she wanted and even if getting revenge on Chuck would break her heart she would do it.

Because no one made a fool out of her and no one ever got the upper hand.

Mustering the best bitch smirk she could manage Blair carefully closed the Tiffany notebook and slid it inside her one of a kind Roberto Cavalli (a gift from her father before he had high-tailed to France) and let the straps fall to the crook of her arms.

As she stood from the chair she caught her reflection in the mirror, her movements stilling as she took in the girl she hardly recognized.

"You can do this." she breathed, her hand clutching the back of the chair for support before she stalked out of the comfort of her bedroom; hurrying down the stairs, into the elevator and out of the door onto the street.

Gossip girl would be watching and she knew that, she'd managed to slip from the radar for days so her return to the public's eye would create a storm.

And she was counting on that.

XOXO

He waited in the shadows but still he waited, his dark eyes trained on the tall iron gates that was the entrance to both Constance and St. Jude's as he waited for her.

Smoke drifted out of his parted mouth languidly, twisting with the wind in front of him but even the smooth twirls of smoke or the haze filling his brain couldn't turn his attentions away from those fucking gates.

_Love sick puppy _he scolded himself, flicking the bud of his cigarette to the floor and crushing it with the tip of his shoe.

It had been days since he'd last seen her and it felt already as though he were experiencing withdrawal symptoms although he would admit that to nobody.

At first he'd thought she was playing a game, making him chase her so he played along, calling and leaving dirty voicemails; but he soon realised that this was more than a game - she was simply avoiding him.

This infuriated Chuck to no end.

He was the one who picked people up and dropped them, not the other way around. He checked his watch briefly, his eyes not wanting to leave the gate in case he missed her.

She was late and this irritated him too because he cared that she was late - a part of him was worried that anything was wrong with her. She was under his skin, seeping out of his pores and weaving her way into his heart and even though he knew that he should cut all ties with her before he got in too deep he already knew that it was pointless.

Clearing his throat, he let out a small sigh of relief when he saw the familiar head of brown curls emerge through the crowd. She strode through the crowd with an air of confidence around her, her pendulum hips causing his eyes to drift from side to side.

Her short, checked skirt swished around her long, creamy thighs and he felt his dick go hard when she craned her neck to the side to smile at a passing student, the exposed flesh calling out to him; begging to be touched.

She was taunting him, making him feel weird sensations… fluttering… but that wasn't important right now.

Tightening the scarf that was tied around his neck, he strode towards her, pushing past the other students as his pace increased with every step he took.

"Nice of you to show yourself." he muttered, his tone sharper than he originally intended. Her eyes narrowed in response before she pushed past him. He however, had anticipated this move as like he'd said previously; he knew her inside and out - they were the same person.

Rolling his eyes, he spun around and clutched her arm with his hand, tugging her around to face him.

Already the eyes of the freshman were glued on them. Chuck and Blair were royalty at this school and for a scene as tense as this to be played out in front of the entire school was a rarity.

"Get your hands off me." she hissed, yanking her arm out of his grasp, "You've seriously got to learn how to treat a woman right."

"You weren't complaining the last time I saw you," their eyes met in a heated challenge and Blair felt a light blush spread over her cheeks, "In fact you seemed more than appreciative."

"That night was a mistake." she mumbled, her face turning blank - completely void of emotion as she knew that if she didn't appear indifferent, that she would break.

Chuck felt the light fluttering in his stomach that had previously puzzled him was turning into a stabbing pain with every word that slipped from her wicked mouth. What had happened since they had slept together?

What had turned her against him?

"C'mon Waldorf, you can't deny that you enjoyed that night," his voice turned low and seductive, "There are scratch marks still imprinted on my back to prove it."

"You disgust me." she murmured, attempting to move past him again.

"What the fuck has gotten into you?" he barked, his blood boiling at her coldness.

"Hey, take your hands off of her right now, or I swear to god I'll make you." Chuck spun around to be met with a set of fiery blue eyes that towered over him. His quick eyes sized up the man stood before him.

The ruffled hair; the piercing eyes and smirking mouth; the fitted, designer suit and the cut jaw. This guy was an older version of him, not better, but older.

Chuck's lip turned up as he took in the details.

"And who the hell are you?" he demanded, his tone hard as he watched the man move beside Blair, his arm wrapping around her waist protectively - making Chuck's eyes nearly bug out of his head in pure shock and disbelief.

The elder man chuckled to himself, dragging his hand down his jawbone before entwining it with Blair's small ones

"I'm Carter Baizen," his eyes shone with glee at the following words, the words which ripped Chuck's guarded heart to shreds, "Blair's boyfriend."

XOXO

_Gossip Girl here and it looks like Blair Waldorf is back and one thing we've come to learn about B is that she certainly comes back with a bang, on this occasion sporting a brand new accessory - the Upper East Side's favourite runaway Carter Baizen. It appears as though the original CB has stolen the Queen B right from under C and D's noses. I should ask you to play nice boys, but we all know that that is not about to happen. Looks like C has some competition in the fight for B's heart. Keep your eyes peeled my darlings. You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

**A/N - Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm swamped with coursework right now and I hardly have time to sit down let alone write. I managed to get this up while I was on the train so it's pretty rough round the edges. I'll update as soon as my work has calmed down - reviews make me smile! **

**-MC.**


	13. Chapter 12

_Gossip Girl here and I'm posing a question to all of you. What is wrong with our dear C? It appears as though the young billionaire has traded the lifestyle of women, spirits and drugs for a more tragic existence. According to my sources, C has spent the last week in near solitude after our favourite ice queen was spotted leaving the Empire in the suspiciously early hours of the morning. Could it be that the Upper East Side playboy is whipped? Watch them like a hawk my little minions, I want every juicy little detail. You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

XOXO

He stared at her incredulously, his blood boiling when she didn't buckle under his gaze.

She returned his gaze indifferently, her freshly manicured hand reaching over to rest on Carter's chest as his fingers played with the tendrils of her hair absentmindedly.

They looked like a power couple and the thought made Chuck want to be sick.

His fingers flexed and he had to bury his hands into his blazer pockets when he felt his fists clench - fighting the urge to slam it into the smug face staring back at him.

"When the fuck did that happen?" he seethed, stepping closer to the pair. Blair smiled, relishing in how she got under his skin.

"We've always had a connection between us, ever since we were fifteen and we ditched school to get milkshakes back at Sheercroft." she smiled as she leant her head gently on the elder man's shoulders, yet having to refrain herself from scrunching her nose up at the unfamiliar scent.

He smelt like vodka and cigars and she found the pit in her stomach tightening when she realized just how much she missed the smell of scotch and cigarettes.

Similar but not the same.

Meanwhile, Chuck felt his face go white as he instantly realized what she was implying. His mind retraced the conversation that had bothered him ever since the day he let her walk out of his apartment.

"_How old were you?" _

_Too young._

"_When I..?"_

_You knew what I meant._

"_Lost it." _

_Don't break me._

"_Fifteen."_

_It should've been me._

It was him. He knew it. This guy had been Blair's first - he had been the guy that Chuck, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone other than Blair, wished he had been.

Looking at the man who had gone down as an Upper East Side legend - he felt a painful, stabbing sensation in his stomach that he had never experienced before he had met Blair Waldorf.

Jealousy.

He had never experienced it as he had always got what he wanted but now, watching Blair on the arm of another man just after he had managed to ply her attention away from the previous one was like a slap in the face.

He had been so close and he couldn't understand what had happened to turn Blair against him so drastically.

"What's wrong man? You don't look good…" the sound of Carter's voice caused Chuck's throat to tighten and he knew he had to get out of there before he said something he regretted.

So, shooting a final, disdainful look in their direction - he stalked off down the steps towards the school's entrance.

And Blair watched him as he left, her mind a million miles away from whatever Carter was talking about.

Only then did she realize just how much she wished that he had stayed.

XOXO

A sense of foreboding grew within Serena as she walked towards the gates of Constance.

She was already beyond "fabulously" late, had missed her ride and her mother had not yet spoken to her after their last disagreement, successfully managing to avoid her at all possible costs - in short, her day was turning from bad to worse.

This was the perfect time to confront the demons that were locked up inside the halls of Constance; her gossip fuelled minions, her judgemental teachers and her four biggest critics: Chuck, Nate, Dan and above all, Blair Waldorf.

Strutting into Constance had once been an ego boost to the young van der Woodsen. She had owned the place and every gaze that was glued to her was one of admiration or envy.

But all of that had changed.

As she stepped over the threshold she could feel it immediately; the cold, calculated glares, the murmurs of 'how could she?' and 'home-wrecker' not to mention the odd jibe of 'nice tits' from the less articulate.

As the students parted for her to pass, it was no longer due to power and respect but of disgust and shame.

She was a disgrace and she could feel it with every single step she took.

Swallowing down the bile that was rising in her throat she searched the crowd for the brunette that had once been her best friend and spotted the signature Tiffany's headband almost immediately.

Running a hand through her mussed hair in a feeble attempt to tame it, she approached the girl that now possessed the power to make or break her.

She needed to explain; everything.

How it had all gone too far - how she had made a mistake that she would never forgive herself for - how she'd betrayed the ones who she should have protected to the end. Serena's heart was racing a mile a minute as she pushed herself up the MET steps until she was stood before her.

"Hey." ice cold eyes rose to meet hers and she swore that her body frosted over from the chill. Three sets of sharp eyes were now focused on her directly whilst all others in the courtyard feigned nonchalance but all secretly gazed at the unfolding scene.

"Blair please don't do this... Just talk to me." but again she was met with stone cold silence. Her eyes flitted over to the two girls sat either side of the petite brunette, the same two girls who had hung onto her every word ever since they were freshman.

"Kati?" silence

"Iz?" avoided eye contact

"Not you guys too…" Serena could feel heat flow to her cheeks as she finally understood what was going on.

There was not a single sound in the courtyard as the other students quit feigning disinterest and were now openly watching the scene unfold. It was a scene that was a rarity, even to a school like Constance.

The Queen was being dethroned.

"Serena, Serena, Serena." Blair's bitter voice clipped, "did you honestly think that after what you did everything would be okay?"

The blonde's eyes fell to the floor in shame and she had to blink back the tears that were swiftly threatening to fall.

"I don't want to see you ever again. I want to see you crash and burn because you deserve it. You think that you can get away with acting the way you do but newsflash Serena, you can't."

The small girl rose and despite Serena opting for vintage brogues opposed to Blair's Jimmy Choo's, the blonde still towered her. The height difference however did not boost Serena's confidence in the slightest as she found herself shrinking under the deathly gaze.

"Blair, how many times can I say I'm sorry? I slept with Dan and I have regretted it every moment since because I should have been there for you but I wasn't and I wish I could take it back but I can't!" Serena cried, her voice growing stronger with each word.

"Are you done now?" Blair asked monotonously, her eyes blank and uncaring, "because I am, I'm done with you… we all are." with a final glance over, Blair turned and strolled into school, her minions hot on her trail.

Once again, Serena was left alone and she could feel her resolve beginning the crumble - there was only so many times a girl could be knocked to the ground before she would break.

"The show's over. It's all over." she yelled to the onlookers as she turned away from Constance and the critical eyes and ran. She didn't know where, and she didn't know how but one thing she did know was that Manhattan was no longer her home.

One moment she was running out of the Constance gates and hailing a taxi and the next she was sat on a train heading who-knows-where, daddy's credit card clasped like a vice in her sweating palms.

No one knew her name.

No one knew her history.

No one knew Serena van der Woodsen, and as she sank further into the seat and watched the cityscape disappear from view relief flooded through her veins as she felt herself spilling away with it.

XOXO

_Spotted: Serena van der Woodsen leaving Manhattan on a train. It seems as though S's demons have finally caught up with her and her chances of redemption are becoming slimmer and slimmer with every move she makes. I must say, I'm disappointed in you, true queens fight for their thrones but you gave in so easily. You can't run forever S, I will find you, wherever you go. You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

XOXO

Chuck sat in the courtyard on a deserted bench when the first bell to class rang out, causing the crowd to dissipate until he was the only one left.

He could not go to class while his mind was racing like this, he couldn't think straight and he couldn't keep focused on anything as his brain was flooded with images of her.

Of the crease in her brow when she struggled with a question; the curl of her lips when a plan came together; the stony glare that shot from her eyes when her plans fell apart; her head thrown back into his sheets in pleasure.

She was a vixen and she was taunting him mercilessly.

He palmed his eyes roughly, heaving a heavy sigh as he fought to understand just what had happened to her this past week. Her attitude towards him had changed completely and he felt as though he would give anything to rewind time back to the previous week when she had been curled up in his arms and whispering sweet (and dirty) nothings in his ear.

"Penny for your thoughts Bass." Chuck rolled his eyes when he heard the wily voice of Vanessa interrupt his spate of self pity. She sat down beside him, her right leg touching his left as she leant back into the seat.

Chuck immediately pulled his leg away, not bothering to try and keep the disparage for his step sister off his face.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled, his gaze planted firmly on the ground.

"Taking active participation in my academics as you can so clearly see… finally, something we have in common." she murmured, reapplying her red lip gloss in the compact mirror which she slid out of her purse. In Chuck's opinion, the colour was already far too overpowering for her to pull off.

"Cut to the chase Vanessa. What do you want?" her eyes shone with the promise of carnage as she feigned a troubled sigh.

"There's no need to take that tone with me dear brother… especially not when I am the only one who can help you with your little 'situation'" his eyes lifted from the floor and locked with hers, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the ice queen." she rolled her eyes at his confusion, slapping her lips together before packing the mirror away and adjusting her hair.

Chuck's attention was immediately hers.

"She's playing you Chucky." her voice was sickly sweet, "Do you honestly think your night together meant a thing to her? I have news for you, it didn't. She was simply looking for a layover and who better than the notorious Bass boy who had been doting on her every word?

"She told me all the details of your sordid little affair - we even had a good laugh about it. She even told me that she's got you whipped. I, of course, didn't believe that that was possible but apparently I was wrong. I heard all about the little declarations and sweet nothings… how tragic. I never took you for the romantic kind." she taunted, delighting in how she was blatantly getting a rise out of him.

"She told you this?" Chuck seethed, the humiliation seeping into his every pore. He'd opened up to her, showed her a part of himself no one else had ever seen before and this was what he was getting in return?

"Face it Chuck - you've been played at your own game and you've lost… it wouldn't surprise me if the entire school knew by now that you were Blair Waldorf's little bitch."

His face was red and he could feel his blood boiling in fury. She was making a mockery of him. The whole time they had been together; when he was worshipping every part of her body she offered to him, she was rolling her eyes and holding back laughter.

The thought made him sick.

He had honestly, for the first time, thought that sex was more than just "sex", but apparently he was wrong.

"Why would she do this?" he murmured aloud, a bitter edge to his voice.

Vanessa grinned to herself, proud at how effortlessly her plan had come together. In order for her to ruin the socialites that had never welcomed her - it was simple.

Turn them against each other.

They knew each others secrets, and only they had the power to take each other down.

Serena was out of the picture, successfully destroying herself in a web of lies and lust, Nate had fallen off the radar completely and Dan was brooding, alone in Brooklyn.

All that was left was Chuck and Blair and once their ties were severed, Vanessa's scheme would be near completion.

"She's a cold-hearted queen Chuck, she thrives off other people's weaknesses."

"Well she's not going to get away with it." Chuck burst out indignantly, his rage no longer able to be contained. Vanessa smirked, wrapping her arm around Chuck's broad shoulders.

"That's where I come in." Chuck rose an eyebrow and studied her curiously.

"What are you gunna do about it?"

Vanessa only grinned, "I'm gunna help you ruin her."

XOXO

_I spy with my little eye something beginning with A… give up? Allegiance. That's right, C and V have been spotted getting rather cosy. Could it be that the two dark horses of the UES are teaming together? And what could this new found friendship mean? Considering it's C and V, I suspect that there is something brewing in the hallways of Constance & St. Judes. Don't let me down little minions. I want to know the full story, so keep your eyes and ears on the alert. You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

XOXO

**A/N - I'm sorry, this is possibly my worst chapter yet but I really needed these boring scenes to be in it so that the next chapter makes sense. I've mapped out the rest of this story so I know where I'm heading with this and I reckon that I could make a few more chapters out of it, so this story is far from over yet!**

**Reviews make me smile.**

**-MC**


	14. Chapter 13: Part 1

PART 1, CHAPTER 13

XOXO

"C'mon Bass. I was expecting better from you." Vanessa goaded, her heavily rouged lips wrapped around the curve of a cigar. Chuck's head lolled to the side so that he could shoot her a glare, lighting his own cigar off hers and blowing precise smoke rings into the air.

"I don't see you coming up with anything genius."

They had been like this for over an hour, Chuck succumbing to his first scotch after ten minutes as a reward for managing to remain in the same room as her without shooting himself.

He had drained six more since.

They were in Victrola, one of Chuck's many "dance clubs" as he took to calling them. The smell of sweat was heavy in the air and the lights were dimmed over the V.I.P booth as the dark haired teens watched the show in rapt fascination.

After their talk the previous day, Chuck had not had a single thought that did not revolve around Blair Waldorf. He couldn't understand why she had done this to him. He had given her his all; he had confided in her and she had played his heart like a violin and then crushed the notes with those soft, talented hands.

God how she infuriated him.

She was stubborn. She was manipulative, she was cold, she was ruthless and she was so fucking, goddamn perfect for him.

This is what hurt him the most. As he watched the scantily clad girls move on stage; their hips swaying from side to side to the seductive beat and their eyes and body conveying unbridled lust and lost innocence - he could not stop himself from closing his eyes and picturing her up there instead.

Her arced back facing him as she teasingly looked over her shoulder at him, smirking as she allowed the straps of her dress to slip off her skin and the satin slip crumple to the floor below revealing her-

"Hello? Earth to Chuck?" Vanessa's angered voice brought him back into reality quickly as he jolted from the seat, "Oh good, for a second I thought you were dead. I was not looking forward to explaining that to your father..."

He rolled his eyes at her unfeeling tone.

"Good to know you'd miss me." she chuckled, her hand brushing his thigh as she reached for the remaining champagne.

"Back to business Bass. I got you in on this because I figured that you would be helpful, but so far - you've given me nothing." she scolded as though she were talking to a child, pushing Chuck further and further to the edge until he finally snapped.

"I can't _think _of anything because _obviously - _I. Didn't. Know. Her. If I had she wouldn't have done this to me because I wouldn't have let her in!" he yelled, throwing his glass to the floor and watching it splinter over the glossed surface, not bothering to see if his outburst had drawn any attention.

Vanessa only smiled. This was how she needed him. Chuck Bass was a lethal enemy at all times; when he was high, happy or even satiated he could still break you.

But the one thing that proved to be more lethal than any weapon was a Chuck Bass scorned. He had no remorse and could reduce you to nothing if he felt like it so when dealing with Blair Waldorf, there was only one way Vanessa wanted things to turn out.

She wanted Blair Waldorf ruined beyond repair.

"You're missing something Chuck, I know you are." she leant forward so that her elbows were resting on her knees and gripped his jaw tightly with one hand.

Almond eyes met almond eyes in a stony glare as the two rivals-recently-turned-alliances stared each other down.

"Think. Think." she took a long drag of her cigar and blew out the smoke in his face, successfully irritating him further.

"Think about what she did Chuck. She used you. Embarrassed you. Made you appear like a fool to all of your friends - she destroyed the reputation you have crafted since you first uttered the words, 'I'm Chuck Bass'" he ground his teeth together as he racked his brain for something, _anything _he could use to his advantage.

"Come on Chuck. What's her biggest, darkest, juiciest secret? And I don't want gossip-girl standard I want something better, something so secret that no one will ever be able to forget it." she paused, "What does she love more than _anything_ in the whole world?"

His mind scanned through the limited memories of him and her. Talking, arguing, sex, alcohol, parties, escapades, revenge, lust. His brain scanned through everything and even in his substance-hazed state it was as though the light bulb in his head flicked on and everything became clear.

"I've got it." Vanessa's eyes widened in delight and she felt a grin spread across her face as she leant back into the seat, her eyes returning to the dancers on stage as she put out the cigar in the ashtray beside her.

"Well what are we waiting for?" she rose to her feet and offered out her hand to Chuck, her long claws beckoning him, "Let's take the bitch down."

He took her hand.

XOXO

_Gossip Girl here once again with the scoop. I have an exclusive invitation that I have been instructed to keep secret… but since when have I been a woman of my word? There's another van der Bass soiree on the horizon in the suspiciously thick walls of Victrola but this time it is not our dark knight and blonde bombshell, no - brace yourselves for the storm as V and C bury the hatchet and become… what? Siblings..? Alliances..? Lovers..? Whatever the answer, I pity anyone on the receiving end of these two. I would say keep safe but, risks are always more entertaining. Free yourselves and I have no doubt you will all give me something to talk about. You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl. _

XOXO

The party was wild, like no other on the Upper East Side. It was sultry, it was decadent and it was enough to make parents feel the need to lock you in your room and never let you see sunlight again.

It was rough, unruly and dastardly - in short, it had Chuck Bass written all over it.

"Not bad Bass, I have to say I underestimated you." Vanessa drawled, running her long fingertips along the back of Chuck's suit jacket and leaving them to rest on his shoulder. He glanced at her hand pitifully before returning his attention back to his glass on the bar.

"Thank you. I have always ached for your approval." he murmured uncaringly.

"Honestly, sabotaging your own party to Gossip Girl - that is genius. Next time however, do you think you could manage to speak to me without the sarcasm? ." she hissed, the fingertips on his shoulder clenching as she dug her nails into his skin. He swatted her hand away forcefully, unable to wrap his mind around the idea that he would be marked by a woman other than Blair.

Blair.

His eyes darted around the room, straining in the darkness to find her. It didn't take him long.

The feelings that surged within him whenever he saw her never failed to shock him. He felt his pulse race, his eyes cloud over and his permanently loose tie suddenly feeling like a noose around his neck.

He wanted nothing more than to march over there, punch that smug motherfucker to the ground and ravish Blair in the secrecy of the booth until she could no longer walk and he couldn't see straight.

But at the same time he hated her. He wanted to see her fall to pieces, see her game unravel and combust before her very eyes.

He knew the game by heart, he was an expert and had played it since he traded his toys for women and his juice for scotch - yet somehow she had beaten him.

He had honestly not seen it coming. To feel like you were in control the entire time and possibly even finding the one true emotion you had always craved however not had only to have it be ripped out and mocked. It hurt like hell and he wasn't sure he could ever find it in himself to forgive her.

Every trust issue he had broken down in his short time spent with her had rebuilt stronger and higher than original.

She had ruined him for good and he could not forgive her for that.

His eyes wandered over her frame and he felt his stomach flutter at her beauty; her elegance. Her eyes locked with his for the briefest of moments before she tore them away and fought to look anywhere but him.

She was sat in one of the many dimmed booths that were spread throughout the room, of course wearing a dangerously tight purple dress - just to taunt him and make his pants strain against him.

His eyes drifted down to the purple tie that was wound haphazardly around his neck and had to fight the smile that pulled at his lips. A perfect match, _always _a perfect match.

The smile however was wiped off his face immediately when he noticed Carter beside her, his hand resting on her thigh and his lips unacceptably close to hers. His throat ran dry and he felt his hand clamp around the crystal glass.

"Seriously Chuck? You might want to spend more time working on not looking so pathetically obvious." Vanessa sneered, wrenching the drink out of his hand and pouring it over the sleek bar.

One thing that irritated Vanessa more than anything else was being ignored. She craved the attention that had been stripped from her when her beloved father had left her, in more ways than one.

William van der Woodsen had always been there for her, she had been his pride and joy - his angel. His absence had been harder on her than the others and once her number one fan had gone she was left feeling like the unwanted, extra child.

"Chuck. I'm _talking _to you. Listen to me!" she shrieked.

"Leave me alone! I did what you wanted didn't I? You've got your dirt and now everything goes back to normal. Blair will get what she deserves and you and I move on with our lives. This changes _nothing_ between us Vanessa do you get that? Nothing." she fought to fight the dejected look that crossed her face but she couldn't help it and of course, Chuck Bass spotted it immediately.

"That's where you're wrong Bass. This changes everything, and you are not going to leave this unscathed, no one is. Nothing will be the same for any of us ever again." she glared him down and for once he actually felt threatened.

The look in her eyes was toxic and unstable and he realized with staggering lucidity the magnitude of ammo he had supplied her with.

" Okay V, I didn't-"

"No I am sick of it. I am _sick _of being the shunned one never fitting in! I deserve to be listened to and I deserve some fucking understanding okay?" she was swiftly becoming hysterical as she stood before him, screaming at him in vigour but her words barely raising over the swell of the music.

It was like it was just them, no one else had a clue of the incident taking place.

"If you can't join them, beat them." she seethed as he rose from his seat in a futile attempt to calm her down. She swatted him away and suddenly her creased brow flattened and her snarl broke out into an evil grin.

"You made this so easy Chuck." he frowned in confusion, struggling to follow her.

"What are you talking about Vanessa? What did I do?"

"You helped me destroy your friends. One by one and the funny thing is - you haven't even noticed." a guttural, crazed laugh escaped her throat and he felt an urgent sense of foreboding wash over him.

"What the fuck are you talking about Vanessa? Have you lost your mind?" but she just walked through the door into the back corridor and towards the exit, her face displaying no emotions as she silently dared him to follow her further into the darkness.

And he followed her, curiosity getting the better of him.

XOXO

Soon enough he caught up to her and dragged her around to face him, pinning her between his body and the wall.

"Slow down and tell me what the hell you are talking about!" he hissed.

"Where is Serena, Chuck? Have you seen her these past few days? Or how about Nate, have you seen him anywhere? Even Dan Humphrey for fuck sakes - when was the last time you saw him?" and suddenly it hit Chuck, hit him like he had run full speed into a brick wall.

Realization dawned and he turned towards her, his anger bubbling inside him at a dangerously fast pace.

"You exploited the secret, sure I gave you the ropes but you kicked the chairs. You destroyed Serena's confidence and severed every single one of her relationships. You fired the bullets that shot Nate, your supposedly best friend, through the heart and you exiled Dan from the life that he had fought so hard to be a part of."

He felt ready to punch her and his hand thrummed with energy at the thought.

But he couldn't and they both knew it.

Because she was right. He could blame her all he wanted but nothing she had said was wrong. It _had _been him and he knew he should have found another way to win Blair without annihilating his friends in the process.

"You're sick! Why are you so obsessed with ruining everyone?! With taking everyone down just to fuel your own pathetic, manipulative agenda's?" he roared, slamming his fist through the wall beside her. An abrasive cry left his throat as the pain shot up his arm and he felt the blood trickle out of the open wounds that spread up to the middle of his forearm.

"You wonder why nobody likes you or wants you around? It's because you fuck with people's heads Vanessa! You are twisted and filthy, you are nothing!"

Vanessa's blood boiled and her body shook with anger but she was fuelled by the mutual hatred between the two of them, both riding off of the tension and fury at the other.

"Fuck you!" she screamed, her fingers knotting in her hair, "Do you want to know something funny Chuck? I think you do because honestly, this one's a riot! Listen closely billionaire - Blair - never - said - anything!"

And just like that Chuck paled. The fury was drained from him and his shoulders sagged as the weight of her words hit him and he pieced everything together, his heart aching at the thought of what he knew he was about to hear.

"After you guys 'sealed you the deal' she went back to her penthouse and I figured I would pay her a visit. I told her about what happened two years ago and that was all it took. I had her running for the hills in no time."

Chuck blanched at the memory and he felt choked up at his idiotic mistake. How could he have been so fucking stupid?

He knew the event she was talking about instantly. It happened once, never to be spoke of again but it had been enough. Two damaged teens who just wanted to get back at their parents. Two lonely hearts who threw themselves into smoke and alcohol to fill the void left by their absent parents.

And that was all it took. Before he knew it she was under him and they were pouring their issues into the other, wanting to bury themselves away and never come out; too lost in the haze of intoxication to think about exactly what it was they were doing and the repercussions it came with.

If he could go back and knock some sense into his younger self that would be his first stop as he had regretted that night the second it had happened but it was too late.

He had had sex with Vanessa, and no one; not Nate, not Serena not even their parents had known - until now.

It all made sense. Why Blair had been so cold and so distant. Why she had treated him the way that she did and he realized that it hadn't only been him who had felt this way, she had too.

That was why she reacted the way she did - not because she didn't care about him but because she did. Immediately he recognized the magnitude of the mistake he had made. He opened his mouth to speak but the merriment in Vanessa's eyes reminded him of what was about to shatter his world into a million pieces.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. She'll never forgive me if-" his eyes darted to his watch and he wanted to scream in frustration when he saw that the screen was cracked and stained with his blood from when he had punched the wall.

She chuckled gleefully, the kind of sound the villains in movies make when their plans come together and he felt his heart plummet at the sound.

"I'm sorry Chuck but you're too late. She's already here." she stepped towards him, her face practically touching his.

"I've won."

XOXO

Without a second thought Chuck raced down the corridor and back towards the party but the moment he opened the door he knew it was too late. The music dropped and an eerie silence took over the place.

The lights had been flicked on and people were all staring in shock and awe at the booth which he knew Blair was sat in.

A cool sweat washed over him and he felt his hands go clammy. He felt sick to his core as finally he laid eyes on her and he could tell by the look on her face that Vanessa was right. That he was too late.

He hurried down the steps leading from the bar to the hardwood floor and he pushed his way through the sea of awkward teens. They parted for him without thought, their minds now far from sex and alcohol, far too wrapped up in the tension which was mounting.

He pushed his way into the centre of the room and he saw her.

Blair stood to his right; her face a picture of fear and guilt, anxiety and confusion all rolled into one heartbreaking package which Chuck had wrapped, boxed and sent.

Carter's arm fell from around her waist, he too feeling the tension and knowing that something bad was about to happen. Blair looked ready to throw up, his insides churning and he knew, he just fucking knew that there was no way he could ever make up for what he was about to put Blair through.

Then finally he saw her. She was stood in front of Blair and looked exactly how he imagined; dark hair, small frame and haunting eyes that told tales of heartbreak, pain and loathing.

The silence in the room could have been cut by a chainsaw it was that thick and he wanted to step towards Blair but he knew that it would only make things worse.

She stood there in shock, so confused and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into a kiss and make it better but he knew he couldn't.

"You made it!" he felt his throat close in on itself when he heard the sound of Vanessa's brittle voice shatter the silence that now felt comforting in comparison.

"Vanessa don't." he felt the words slip past his lips and they shocked him.

Blair's eyes shot up to meet his and he could see it in her eyes. The look. The I-seriously-hope-this-isn't-what-I-think-it-is look.

She would never forgive him for this and she would never trust him again, how could she? She would hate him even more than when she found out about him and Vanessa, he was sure of it.

"Shhh Chuck!" Vanessa beamed, stepping through the crowd and wrapping her arm around the dark haired girl's shoulders supportively.

"You're being rude to our party guest! Blair," she motioned to the shell-shocked brunette who had stolen his heart and he braced himself for the chaos that was guaranteed to follow.

"I would like you to meet my new friend. This is Casey."

XOXO

_Gossip Girl here and I just wanted to say, you guys have really outdone yourselves. Already you have blessed me with more than I ever dreamed of. Appears V and C have dropped the alliance and have declared war but who will be the victor? And a blast from the past for B? I can't wait to see what secrets are going to crawl out of the woodworks. Keep me posted my darlings. You know you love me, xoxo - Gossip Girl._

XOXO

**A/N - I am really happy with this chapter, I started writing and I just couldn't seem to stop! Hope you guys liked it and that it made sense. This chapter is going to be split into two parts and I'm contemplating a very smutty scene soon that might up the story to M rated? Let me know what you think and if you'd prefer it to stay as it is etc**

**Your reviews really do make me happy and give me ideas of where to go with the story so don't be shy!**

**-MC.**


End file.
